Ethan
by IshmaelMiller
Summary: (Personaje original) La historia de un hombre que sólo quería una cosa: redimirse; siempre hay una razón para seguir luchando; para seguir viviendo.
1. Capítulo 1 -Hermanos

**Capítulo 1 -Hermanos**

Estaba a salvo. Ya llevaba tres días por su cuenta, y la verdad su antes voluntad incólume estaba deteriorándose, resquebrajándose de a poco tras cada hora; recordaba cuando les había dicho a sus antiguos compañeros, de años, que podría vivir sin ellos, y que se fueran a la mierda con su modo de vida; que ya no planeaba continuar fingir que estaba bien consigo mismo, que aquél 'bien mayor' valía la pena y todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Todo eso se desvanecía, y lo peor es que no quería olvidarlo, pero sentía que una parte dentro de sí lo hacía por él, y de a poco iba desapareciendo aquella voluntad.

La verdad es que Ethan había renunciado a seguir siendo un cazador, y había abandonado a su grupo, tras cinco años viviendo manchado en sangre ajena. Pero la vida, como de costumbre, no había sido amable con él, y aquellos tres días se repartían entre ser perseguido por otro grupo que había encontrado en una ciudad vecina, o caminar con cada paso silencioso y viendo si en la próxima esquina no hay un centinela buscando nuevas víctimas; en tres días había dormido un total de cinco horas, y su cuerpo de a poco le demostraba que le estaba exigiendo más de lo que podía. Había evitado cualquier edificio que se viera muy oscuro por temor a encontrarse con chasqueadores o acechadores; nunca se había enfrentado a esas criaturas solo, y no quería descubrir cómo le iría.

Todo el contorno de sus ojos le dolía, la molestia se extendía alrededor de su nariz y tenía la boca seca. No había estado así desde hacía varios años; en todo su tiempo como cazador jamás pasó más de dos días sin dormir. Sobre la comida no difería, pues sólo había comido unas sobras que se había llevado al irse del edificio que antes era su hogar.

La noche ya estaba cayendo, y parecía que aquel camión que lo había estado persiguiendo se había ido finalmente. Tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y descansar, sentado en el suelo en lo que hace muchos años hubiera sido una tienda de alimentos, las estanterías estaban vacías, y lo poco que había era inservible: ni siquiera latas a medio abrir, sólo escombros y polvo. Se puso de pie y recordó lo peor; no sabía dónde ir, no tenía una dirección fija sino que sólo avanzaba, pero hasta el término era ambiguo. Sólo sabía una cosa, y eso era que no quería estar más rodeado de gente que él definió como malvada, veinte años había sido suficiente para remover casi todo rastro de moral de la tierra, pero él había conocido aquél mundo que, si bien no era perfecto, era muy distinto del actual: cariño, amabilidad, o amor incluso, no eran más que términos que podías ver expresados pero nunca perpetuados, así como había dejado a sus compañeros de cinco años de una vida compartida con ellos, había ocurrido infinitas veces en infinitos lugares. La imagen que quedaba del mundo lo desalentaba, pero algo lo movía a seguir caminando: no podía ser el único, no podía ser el único que después de dos décadas aun pudiera aferrarse a sus ideales y convicciones. Era hipócrita hablar de respeto a la vida, pues sus manos no estaban limpias y había hecho cosas horrendas, pero no podía ser el único que tuviera una idea de vida distinta a la que veía a diario. No podía ser así, pensaba, no podía ser que la humanidad hubiera descendido tanto. Eso lo movía. Tenía que encontrar a gente como él, gente que aún tuviera fe en la humanidad.

Fue durante la noche que finalmente su llamado fue respondido. Estaba explorando una salida que podía llevarlo fuera de ese infierno, cuando se encontró con dos personas, fue justo tras entrar a una habitación de un edificio desde el cual se podía ver a los centinelas desde un buen ángulo. Apenas los vio sacó su revolver Colt, pero sólo era un blufeo por su vida, su cara estaba tensa, al igual que sus brazos, mientras apuntaba, aquél hombre también le apuntaba de vuelta, pero no fue sino hasta que, de la oscuridad del rincón, pudo ver mejor a su acompañante que titubeó de seguir sosteniendo su arma. Era un niño. Había convivido cinco años con cazadores, y si algo sabía era que tanto su grupo, como los incontables grupos contra los cuales se habían enfrentado por territorios ricos en comida o armamento, no aceptaban niños. Era una de las primeras reglas que se establecían al unirse; los niños no tenían gran fuerza física, no solían ser pacientes y podían arruinar varios planes por pedantería; no eran más que un estorbo. Finalmente bajó el arma, cuando notó que aquél hombre de color se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ethan al ver a quien probablemente era su hermano menor.

-No eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ethan; durante su vida sabía que el engaño era pan de cada día, pero estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida esta vez. Valía la pena jugarse la vida si había encontrado a alguien como él, si es que sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas

El desconocido lo miró, y también bajó el arma, y por un instante se pudo notar claramente cómo dejó salir un suspiro que probablemente había tenido guardado durante todos esos tensos segundos.

-Realmente me tuviste en la orilla –respondió el desconocido, con un tono un tanto alegre, si es que no burlesco, para luego dirigirse al niño –Sam, ven, no hay problema; no es uno de ellos

Entonces el niño se dejó descubrir entre la oscuridad, no podía tener más de catorce años, por lo cual había escogido bien: esas dos personas no eran cazadores.

-Mi nombre es Henry, y éste es mi hermano, ¿tu nombre si no te molesta?

-Ethan –respondió, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –Ethan

Por primera vez en tres días se encontraba con alguien que no tenía intenciones de matarlo, pero de nuevo: en el fondo era una apuesta, una apuesta en la que jugaba con su vida. Cinco años de horrores, valía la pena intentarlo, incluso si acababa con una bala en el pecho botado en el suelo.

-Bueno, Ethan, aparte de casi hacerme dispararte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy intentando salir de aquí, de esta ciudad… estaba en las cercanías cuando un jeep empezó a perseguirme, obligándome a esconderme entre los edificios, de ahí en adelante no ha sido más que eso

-Suena como una mierda de vida –respondió Henry, con un tono un tanto cómico; Ethan no sabía si era para animarlo, o porque siempre era así –nosotros tuvimos la gran idea de venir a la ciudad para encontrar suministros… algo para mantenernos con vida, lo último que recuerdo de ellos es que nos juntaríamos en un teatro más al norte, ahí compartimos destino; aquel jeep nos emboscó y terminamos separándonos. Hemos intentado llegar allá, pero avanzar con esos afuera es difícil… ¿y tú no tienes a nadie?

Entonces Ethan tuvo un pequeño recuerdo: Mike había estado en contra de que se fuera, quería que se quedara en el grupo. Mike era parecido a él, pero se había rendido con tal de sobrevivir; pese a todo igual le dolía, pues si había tenido un amigo para el resto de su vida, ése era él.

-No –respondió finalmente –no tengo a nadie

-Debes estar loco, amigo mío –Henry sólo lo miró entre desconcertado y burlesco, pero sin malicia alguna –con todo eso afuera, o vives en manada, o no vives simplemente, te diré algo, con Sam planeamos ir al teatro a ver si podemos encontrar a nuestro grupo, ahí seremos más; de ahí puedes decidir si te nos unes o sigues solo, de cualquier forma el teatro está un tanto cerca de otra de las salidas, pues ésa que ves por la ventana pasa custodiada las veinticuatro horas del día –le dijo, apuntando con el dedo a la ventana que antes había observado

Tras pensarlo bien, la idea de Henry no sonaba para nada mala; ambos ganaban, pues él era hábil evitando problemas, y a veces enfrentándolos, y Sam no podía ser mucho menos si había sobrevivido en un mundo así durante más de una década. Ya sin titubearlo, decidió su camino.

-Iré con ustedes –respondió al fin, haciendo que Henry lanzara una pequeña sonrisa -¿tienes unas cuantas balas para darme?

Lo bueno de la noche es que era más fácil escabullirse entre los cazadores, por lo cual podían pasar por varios sitios abiertos sin temor a ser vistos por algún centinela, y si evitaban edificios en muy mal estado también podían mantener alejados a los chasqueadores o infectados normales. Era secreto, a veces incluso para él mismo, pero le aterraban los infectados, cuando ya sus caras eran irreconocibles, y era así porque incluso cuando los mataba a disparos no lo tenía en su mente, pero cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ellos, se aterraba, tanto de ser uno de ellos, o el solo hecho de ser atacado por uno y no sobrevivir.

Fue tras una hora de caminar entre pasillos cercanos a la calle, y correr entre autos arruinados que les servían de cobertura, que llegaron a una tienda abandonada, en donde decidieron tomar un breve descanso antes de continuar. Más que el recorrido, más que la falta de sueño, era la tensión la que más los cansaba, uno puede vivir en continuo estrés, pero no puede ignorar los efectos que causan.

-¿Qué planean hacer luego de encontrar a sus amigos? –Decidió preguntar entonces Ethan, ya con más confianza, pese a que con Sam no había intercambiado más que órdenes al recorrer la ciudad –supongo no es simplemente seguir sobreviviendo a la deriva

En parte esa pregunta en ese momento se la estaba haciendo a él mismo, y buscaba ayuda en Henry, sin hacérselo saber. Necesitaba algún tipo de guía en esos momentos, pues tampoco sabía qué haría tras salir de la ciudad; no podía dejar de pensar que tendría algo que ver de todos modos con Henry y Sam.

-La verdad, planeamos reunirnos con los Luciérnagas, establecernos allá, y colaborar para acabar con toda esta mierda en la que vivimos, ¿no te parece, amigo?

-La verdad… sí

Ethan había escuchado de los Luciérnagas desde hacía ya muchos años, pero con el tiempo dejó de creer en sus palabras; no hallaba luz a la que seguir, y cuando decidió unirse a su grupo de cazadores ya toda esperanza dentro de sí había desaparecido, sobre pensar en una cura, sobre concebirla siquiera. Pero algo había ahí, en la voz de Henry, o en su tono, que hizo que reconsiderara su decisión de dejar a los Luciérnagas de lado.

-¿Una vez que salgamos de aquí, puedo unirme a su grupo? También quiero ir con los Luciérnagas… si buscan una cura, no pueden ser tan malos

Sin saberlo, había definido su futuro. Sí, era cierto que no habían hallado ninguna cura en todos esos años, pero si la buscaban, si querían ayudar a la humanidad, no podían ser peor que los cazadores; podía ir con ellos y hallar su lugar. Hallar un hogar al que pertenecer, y en donde no se sentiría culpable.

-Por supuesto –respondió enérgicamente Henry –nunca viene mal un nuevo ser humano que valga la pena rescatar de todo esto, le agradarás a los demás

Ethan se sintió bien en ese momento, y eso hizo más amena la siguiente caminata, continuando sus pasos rápidos entre calles oscuras, y evitando a los pocos grupos de cazadores que patrullaban la zona, comparado a lo que era de día; al menos podía estar seguro de que no saldría aquel jeep a perseguirlos.

Mas ambos tuvieron un revuelo cuando de una ventana oscura, apareció un chasqueador; justo Ethan le había indicado a Henry que era seguro avanzar, por lo cual los tres se hallaron frente a la criatura. De a poco se hicieron a un lado, caminando sigilosamente, hasta que Sam tropezó con una botella de vidrio y quedó paralizado. El chasqueador inmediatamente empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia Sam, Henry instintivamente corrió a tomar a Sam y alejarlo, a la vez que Ethan acabó con el monstruo a balazos, pero eso sólo atrajo tanto a chasqueadores como a cazadores que estaban en las cercanías; tras correr por varias cuadras hasta un resguardo, los tres descansaron en el suelo; el sueño ya los estaba derrotando.

-Sam, no vuelvas a hacer jamás eso, un chasqueador va hacia ti, y o corres o le disparas, no te quedas simplemente quieto esperando a que te muerdan –le decía Henry, en tono de reprimenda; por poco había perdido a su hermano menor, y no podía estar más preocupado

-Lo sé, lo sé… es la regla, pero… -Sam también se regañaba, pero algo detuvo su respuesta, y lo cierto es que Ethan detectó perfectamente que era lo que seguía

-¿Nunca te habían estado persiguiendo? –Preguntó entonces, recordando sus más secretas pesadillas –te aterran, ¿no?

Sam lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio antes de asentir con la cabeza, Ethan le explicó su temor en común, pero a la vez le contó sobre todas las veces que se había encontrado con ellos, y que si bien había estado con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros en esos momentos, igual había estado aterrado, pero que no debía permitir que ese temor le impidiera actuar; tenía que dominarlo. Sam de alguna forma, se sintió tocado con sus palabras, y le agradeció la visión; el temor podía y debía ser vencido.

-Parece que eres mejor en esto de charlas motivacionales que yo –respondió Henry, después de que Ethan dejara de hablar –pero… si no te molesta, ¿qué fue de tus compañeros?

Su grupo había sido grande, pero siempre recordaba a Mike, a Howard, a Pat, incluso a Francis, con quien peor se llevaba. Recordó entonces que si bien había decidido irse, también había tenido ciertos momentos que eran agradables de recordar, algunos, poquísimos que, incluso en un mundo como ése, podían alegrarle el día, sin la necesidad de derramar sangre inocente.

-Están muertos, o infectados

Henry lo observó por un segundo; ciertamente no cuestionaba la respuesta de su nuevo compañero, así que hizo un pequeño gesto dando a entender un pésame por Ethan.

-No sabría qué hacer si alguien importante para mi acabara así –agregó entonces, mirando a su hermano, quien inmediatamente se sintió incómodo e hizo una cara de rechazo –pero acabaremos bien, lo sé, saldremos de ésta, y nos uniremos a los Luciérnagas

Para el amanecer finalmente llegaron al teatro, pero no encontraron a ninguna persona. No habían notas, tampoco sangre; nada. No había nada que pudiera decirles dónde estaban los compañeros de Henry, nada en absoluto. Tanto él como su hermano entonces cayeron al suelo, con expresiones que daban a entender que estaban a punto de aceptar lo peor: los cazadores tenían un dominio casi total de la ciudad, inspeccionando cada calle.

-Puede que aún no lleguen –dijo Ethan, para animar a Henry, para no acabar ahí; no podía ser así -o que estén repartidos en distintos sitios de la ciudad, o simplemente están reunidos en otro lugar, después de todo los turistas por lo general se reparten al escapar

En ese momento Ethan no lo notó, pero al ver la mirada de Henry supo que algo no andaba bien, y no fue sino hasta que escuchó las primeras palabras que notó el error que había cometido desde un principio. No era el mejor momento, sino el peor para haber dicho eso.

-Tus compañeros, esos que estaban muertos, ¿a qué se dedicaban antes? –el tono que tenía no era para nada agradable, de hecho hasta estaba agitado, enojado. Era rabia – ¿Eran cazadores también? ¿Mataban a gente inocente?

Ethan se quedó inmóvil, con una cara que lamentablemente lo delataba, y el silencio de cinco segundos fue más que suficiente para confirmarlo. Henry llamó rápidamente a Sam para que se escudara detrás de él, mientras levantaba su pistola con expresión de rabia.

-¡Tú y tus amigos son prácticamente los mismos que nos tienen metidos en esta mierda!

Ethan podía ver que le dispararía; que la persona con la que iba a viajar a ver a los Luciérnagas le dispararía, y que moriría ahí, solo y tras haber encontrado a alguien como él. Pero su pasado era más fuerte que él; había sido un cazador, y había matado a gente que sólo había sido incauta al tratar de sobrevivir.

Henry entonces bajó el arma, pero su expresión no cambió para nada, en vez de eso se remitió a hablar.

-La cosa es simple, ¿eh? Fuiste un cazador y ahora eres el cazado, ¿se siente mal? Todas esas personas que valían la pena y acabaste… así estás ahora, ¿sabes? Jódete, y muere a manos de los que siguieron el mismo camino que tú, no mancharé mis manos con alguien como tú

Tomó entonces a Sam por el brazo y se empezó a alejar, no sin antes lanzar una amenaza; si Ethan avanzaba un paso hacia ellos, no dudaría en dispararle. Lo habían dejado a morir en manos de los cazadores, y lo peor es que parecía justo, parecía justo morir. Pero si lo era o no, no tenía idea en ese momento. Muy probablemente lo era, dado que lo que Henry había imaginado en ese momento, y que lo había enojado tanto, había ocurrido.

Y había ocurrido hacía poco, cuando Ethan había asesinado a un niño no mucho mayor que Sam, después de que sus compañeros mataran a tiros a su padre. Todo porque llevaban una mochila llena de latas de comida.

Lo merecía, pese a que lo lamentaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo merecía.

Pese a que ésa había sido la razón por la que había dejado el grupo. Lo merecía.


	2. Capítulo 2 -Liz

**Capítulo 2 -Liz**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde Pittsburgh, y la vida para Ethan había cambiado un tanto; sí, ya no tenía a Henry o a Sam, y a veces se preguntaba cómo estarían con su viaje a encontrar a los Luciérnagas, pero tenía a Liz, una veinteañera que había perdido a su grupo cuando, al acampar en un edificio para dormir, habían sido atacados por chasqueadores que no habían previsto en el lugar. Liz había sido la única superviviente, porque su padre, el líder del grupo, la había puesto en un lugar cercano a una de las salidas de emergencia, la cual sólo se podía abrir desde dentro. Nunca supo si su padre había tenido una corazonada respecto de lo que ocurriría esa noche, pero lo último que recordaba era de estar disparando para retener a algunos chasqueadores, mientras abría la puerta para salir, pero después de ella nadie salió del edificio, ni por las ventanas, ni las puertas. Corrió pensando que tras ponerse a salvo llegaría alguien, pero esperó hasta el amanecer sin señal de algún compañero. Una parte de ella se arrepentía de lo que hizo ese día: regresó con cuidado al lugar en donde habían acampado, sólo para encontrar a todos sus amigos muertos y desfigurados, su padre estaba muerto justo en la salida de emergencia. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

La relación entre Ethan y Liz había nacido accidentalmente una tarde en que él había estado buscando balas en una armería abandonada; gran parte del inventario ya había sido saqueado, pero logró encontrar unas cuantas balas y una escopeta que estaban escondidas bajo unos escombros que nadie había sacado para buscar. La primera reacción al ver a Liz fue que no podía ser una cazadora o alguien sin moral, pues su cara lo decía todo; estaba aterrada. Poco sabía entonces de su historia, por lo cual para poder calmar la situación no sacó su revolver ni su nueva escopeta, sino que se agachó, quedando totalmente indefenso, sacó su mochila, y de ahí le pasó un tarro de comida a aquella chica que se veía perdida. Ella dudó por bastantes segundos, lo cual le hizo pensar que en cualquier momento huiría o simplemente sacaría una pistola y moriría ahí. Se sintió como cuando había estado con Henry; se estaba jugando la vida, sólo para encontrar a otras personas como él. Pero finalmente aquella chica se acercó y tomó el tarro, sacó un cuchillo, lo abrió y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera comido en más de un día; desconocía que llevaba dos días solo bebiendo agua a ratos y con un poco de comida que llevaba consigo desde antes de la masacre de su grupo.

-Mi nombre es Ethan –esta vez él comenzó con la introducción de nombres -¿cuál es el tuyo?

-… Elizabeth –respondió, cuando ya hubo terminado su comida –pero todos me llaman Liz… me llamaban…

Sólo con esas palabras Ethan ya se pudo hacer una idea de a qué se refería su nueva compañera con esa frase; el mundo era cruel e injusto, lo peor era que cosas como ésas ya eran normales, y que al ser una vagabunda sin grupo no viviría mucho siguiendo así. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un cazador, entonces vivió el espanto de recordar. Mike, Howard, Francis, Derek, y muchos más; recordaba sus cazas como persecuciones a víctimas que él hacía impersonales para no vivir con el remordimiento, pero ahora estaba frente a una chica hambrienta, sucia y asustada que probablemente había sido víctima de personas que habían elegido el mismo estilo de vida que él había vivido durante tantos años. Se preguntaba entonces a cuántas Liz había matado en el pasado, a cuantas personas perdidas y asustadas había disparado o degollado. Lo peor es que él había suprimido todo eso, probablemente para no caer en la locura, y de ahí salió algo: si había renunciado a los cazadores, entonces quizá ya había algo en él que estaba loco.

Pero ahora estaba en el otro lado, ayudando a una víctima, dándole comida. Ésta vez no sería como todos esos años, ésta vez protegería a Liz, y la verdad es que teniendo treinta y siete años no era difícil tampoco verla como una hermana menor.

-Diane…-susurró entonces, mientras la veía

No quiso recordar más, y se remitió a la situación en la que se encontraba. Si bien no habían cazadores en esa área, y no había encontrado ninguno en aquel pueblo, era probable que se debiera a que hubiese infectados en los alrededores, lo cual significaba problemas, así que le explicó que debían salir de ahí e ir a una estación de bomberos abandonada, la cual él había descubierto como buen escondite, pues tenía varias entradas bloqueadas; aparentemente alguien había vivido ahí, hasta que algo lo obligó a huir.

Si bien las entradas principales estaban cerradas, habían unas ventanillas que no. Era extraño, ver un lugar e imaginar la historia que había ocurrido ahí, probablemente por una de esas pequeñas ventanas había entrado un infectado y había acabado con una planificación de quizá meses. Tapó las ventanillas con tablas y bloqueó una puerta trasera, dejando como única salida una puerta que daba a un callejón interior, el cual había asegurado con candados para sólo poder abrir por dentro. Sin haber más entradas, podían darse un tiempo para descansar, y también dormir, dado que la noche ya estaba cayendo.

-¿También estás solo? –preguntó finalmente Liz, cuando ya la noche había caído, y apenas podían verse en la oscuridad de la noche

Era irónico; había renunciado a su vida de cazadores, pero por haber estado ahí podía vivir bien; ya había quedado solo dos veces, y por razones contrarias.

-Sí –respondió, mientras recordaba a esos hermanos que querían ayudar a cambiar el mundo –viajo solo, ¿qué fue de tus compañeros?

La pregunta había salido sin que él la hubiera pensado más de una sola vez, y se asustó en cuanto a la reacción que podía tener Liz, pero agradeció a la oscuridad que había, porque no podía distinguir bien sus rasgos o gestos.

-Unos chasqueadores nos emboscaron mientras dormíamos, todos murieron, hasta… mi papá…

Por una parte eso lo alivió; no fueron cazadores, como él, los que habían dejado sola a esa chica, pero al instante en que comprendió lo que eso significaba, sintió una desesperanza que hacía tiempo no sentía. No importaba que no hubieran sido cazadores, daba lo mismo, gente moría, ya fuera por cazadores, militares o infectados, el escenario se repetía una y otra vez, sin parar. Probablemente ellos también acabarían así, pensó entonces, y daba igual si eran asesinados a tiros por cazadores o militares, o despedazados por infectados. Morirían.

-Pero has sido la primera persona que he visto que me ha ayudado; mi grupo estaba conformado por mi papá y algunos de sus amigos, pero una vez nos conformamos, todas las personas que nos fuimos encontrando resultaron ser hostiles…

No se podía ver en la oscuridad, pero eso produjo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Ethan. No estaba para nada limpiando todas las crueldades que había cometido, pero por primera vez en cinco años, sentía por primera vez que hacía lo correcto, incluso cuando le había dado una lata de comida que en algunos días podía hacerle falta.

Y eso hizo que esa noche fuera la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo; había algo dentro de él que por fin descansaba, algo que desconocía, pero le agradaba sentirlo. Algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo contenido. No sabía qué nombre ponerle. Ni notó el momento en que se quedó dormido.

-Era un cazador –fue lo primero que dijo en la mañana, después de que ambos terminaran su comida –lo era… pero dejé de serlo

La expresión de Liz se tornó cautelosa, de a poco se alejó. Lo había hecho porque no quería ocultar nada esta vez, no quería que fuera como con Henry, había sido un cazador, pero ya no lo era. Si lograba convencer a los demás de que le repugnaba su pasado, y se avergonzaba, entonces podría vivir mejor consigo mismo, y podría generar un lazo con otras personas. Debía dejar atrás al cazador, y ser sólo Ethan, un vagabundo en busca de los Luciérnagas, o de cualquier persona que necesitase ayuda.

-Puedes odiarme si quieres, pero lo cierto es que dejé eso atrás… no puedo… no puedo vivir conmigo mismo a diario viviendo esa vida un día más, por eso los dejé… he vivido un infierno desde ese momento, pero al menos sé que por primera vez estoy haciendo las cosas bien… que por primera vez puedo ayudar a alguien que no sea yo

Liz se mantuvo alejada, y Ethan no podía averiguar qué pensaba en ese momento; si estaba a punto de huir por la única puerta disponible, o iba a darle una oportunidad, no había forma de descifrar aquella expresión, pero tenía miedo de acercarse o decir algo, pues podía apresurar aquella decisión. Si salía corriendo podía atraer infectados si es que había, poniéndola en problemas.

Finalmente se rindió, y tras ver que ella corría a la puerta con la llave del candado, se sentó en el suelo nuevamente, con la cabeza baja. No podía obligarla a perdonarlo, no podía obligarla a hacerle ver que había dejado eso atrás, no tenía el derecho. Cuando había asesinado por primera vez a una persona inocente para quitarle sus pertenencias había perdido todo derecho.

Recordó a ese turista, su camisa azul manchada y sucia, su expresión de terror mientras lo perseguían, y cuando él le disparó en la pierna, para dejarlo en el suelo, sólo para que Francis le diera el tiro de gracia en la cabeza. Su primera caza; desde ese momento había marcado todo su futuro, pero en ese momento nada de eso había pasado por su cabeza; sólo estaba 'sobreviviendo'.

Estaba perdido, pensando en aquel hombre cuya única culpa había sido pasar por donde Ethan y su grupo patrullaban, cuando su vista, que apuntaba al suelo, triste, vio dos piernas acercándose.

Era Liz.

Ella sólo lo miraba, con una expresión que, de alguna forma, expresaba lástima por él; entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Intentó recordar la última vez que había llorado, pero era demasiado distante, muy lejana, más allá del momento en que decidió convertirse en cazador.

-Sé que no puedo deshacer nada de lo que hice, sólo quiero ayudar a todos los que pude haber abandonado –dijo, para luego cerrar los ojos

Entonces sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, Liz lo estaba abrazando, por compasión probablemente, pero eso sólo lo invitó a volver a llorar. El cazador que había sido había muerto, era Ethan, finalmente, para alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Vivir para alguien más; había olvidado cómo se sentía eso hace mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado.


	3. Capítulo 3 -Razones

**Capítulo 3 -Razones**

Estaba sudando, y la herida por un roce de bala aun le dolía. Al menos el sol de esa tarde no era cruel como el de otros días, sólo veía el cielo rojo con un par de tenues nubes apenas visibles entre las delgadas pero numerosas columnas de humo.

Se levantó, miró la tierra revuelta que distinguía la tumba que acababa de terminar en el suelo una última vez, y empezó lentamente a retroceder, su expresión era vacía y algo en él se sentía vacío, aceleró el paso. Las calles estaban desiertas y no se escuchaba ruido alguno, lo cual lo hacía sentir en un pueblo fantasma; todo el humo que se extendía hacia arriba no ayudaba mucho a desvanecer esa imagen.

-¿Terminaste? –Le preguntó ella, cuando volvió a la librería –ahora sí, déjame vendar ese brazo, no quiero que se infecte con cualquier cosa que haya en el aire

Tras sentarse en lo que antes era un estante, Liz cuidadosamente empezó a tratar la herida de Ethan; éste se tuvo que aguantar el grito cuando le aplicó el anti desinfectante, pero ver la cara de Liz lo tranquilizó, verla concentrada vendando aquella herida que, si bien era superficial, se extendía por unos tres centímetros cerca del codo, por lo cual empezaba a doler al más mínimo movimiento.

-No seas tan obstinado, debiste esperar a que te vendara antes de ir a enterrarlos, prométeme que no volverás a ser tan apresurado, ¿ok?

Ethan la vio durante unos segundos, para luego mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Había pasado tan rápido: había aparecido un grupo de la nada que había empezado a dispararles, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron a cubierto; Ethan intentó convencerlos de detenerse… ni siquiera parecían cazadores, sino un grupo pequeño que quería sobrevivir. Probablemente habían visto al grupo de Ethan, y sólo pensaron en defenderse; probablemente pensaron lo peor de inmediato.

-Probablemente eran como nosotros, pero después de haber sufrido quizá demasiado

-Pudieron habérsenos unido… pero no nos dieron opción –comentó entonces Dom

Ethan entendía perfectamente esas palabras. Habían conocido a Dom y Julie de una forma similar, sólo que algo hizo que no acabaran en disparos; ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre ese tema en particular, ignorándolo en todas las conversaciones, pero aparentemente Liz había tenido algo que ver. Eran una pareja joven, de no más de treinta años; habían pasado gran parte de su vida como sobrevivientes en una zona de cuarentena, pero llegaron a un punto en que Dom se hizo de demasiados enemigos incluso en una zona segura, por lo cual tuvieron que huir desesperadamente.

-Te entiendo perfectamente –le respondió Ethan en esa ocasión –dicen ser zonas seguras… y muchas personas van allá pensando que tendrán paz, pero por lo general se convierte en una cadena alimenticia sólo un tanto mejor que la de afuera… si eres débil los problemas vendrán a ti por sí solos… si eres fuerte… tienes que causarle problemas a los débiles para que no te los causen a ti…

Para Dom había un caso especial: Julie. Su figura delgada, hombros rectos y cara con facciones delicadas la hacían hermosa a la vista, pero había aprendido que eso no era lo mejor para una vida; era un secreto a voces que las violaciones en zonas de cuarentena eran cosa diaria, y Julie no era excepcionalmente fuerte, pese a que lo compensaba con ingenio. Por sí sólo Dom habría vivido una vida regular, pero con Julie debía cuidar de ambos, y lamentablemente la mujer de la que se había enamorado le trajo problemas; tuvo incontables peleas con las pequeñas mafias que se formaban en las zonas de cuarentena, en más de una ocasión miembros del ejército casi lo habrían matado a tiros por dichas peleas, pero cuando terminó matando a quien aparentemente era un pez gordo todo acabó para esa vida. Huyeron corriendo entre ductos subterráneos y entre los bosques.

-Pero cada vez que te veo –dijo, mirando a Julie –sé que valió la pena

Pero el motivo final que los unió a Ethan fue su objetivo; Dom y Julie sólo querían poder establecerse en un lugar en el cual pudieran ser felices, rodeados de gente con sus códigos morales intactos, y eso era lo que encontrarían con los Luciérnagas; sí, era cierto que eran perseguidos por la milicia, pero también era cierto que eran quienes creían en una solución a todo eso, quienes tenían esperanzas.

John por su lado era callado, un tanto gruñón, no se relacionaba mucho con el resto, en resumen de pocas palabras y apariencias, pero había un detalle: pertenecía a los Luciérnagas. Lo habían encontrado moribundo entre una pequeña ciudad abandonada en una expedición por provisiones; John había terminado siendo un factor clave para Ethan y los demás, pese a que tuvieron que rescatarlo, llevarlo a un lugar a salvo, curar sus heridas, y darle alimento por un par de días para ganar su confianza, pues fue John quien finalmente le dio a Ethan lo que necesitaba: un destino físico, Salt Lake City.

Lamentablemente John también vino con una mala noticia: los Luciérnagas habían planeado con la Reina reunirse allí, pues era un lugar sin presencia de militares, y en donde tenían una zona de cuarentena propia, pero el viaje había demostrado ser demoledor para los pocos que quedaban; tras cada ciudad se iban separando más y más, entre emboscadas de cazadores e infectados. El equipo de John estaba formado por aquellos que habían quedado atrás en Pittsburgh; los demás los dieron por muertos, y llevaron a cabo el plan de entonces: huir por el puente principal, y volarlo con C4 para que no pudieran seguirlos. Habían escapado apenas, por unos ductos subterráneos.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? –preguntó Ethan, recordando a aquellos cazadores

-Unos dos meses

-Me pregunto por cuánto tiempos esos hijos de puta deben estar ahí esperando a desprevenidos… también me atacaron, hace un mes

Entonces un recuerdo ya un tanto lejano, en ese mundo, llegó a su mente: antes recordaba seguido a Henry y su hermano, en parte porque habían sido las primeras personas que no habían intentado asesinarlo después de haber abandonado a su grupo, pero ahora los recuerdos eran un tanto borrosos, de hecho no recordaba la cara de Sam, pero con lo que le tenía le bastaba para preguntarse cómo estarían.

-¿Estabas solo? ¿O con la muchacha?

-… Conocí a dos personas, pero nos separamos… iban a reunirse con los Luciérnagas…

-Deseo lo mejor para ellos… que no acaben como mis amigos –al final, Ethan había sido el único a quien John hablaba más

Ya llevaban dos semanas viajando a pie, como grupo, aunque el avance se hacía torpe dado que intentaban rodear la mayor cantidad de ciudades que encontrasen en el camino, entrando sólo a pueblos pequeños por provisiones. Por su lado Julie era buena cazadora, así que entre la seguridad un tanto mayor, y la hasta entonces no falta de comida, habían decidido siempre preferir zonas rurales y bosques. De hecho las pocas veces que se habían encontrado con otras personas, habían conseguido huir, o escabullirse. Ésa era la primera vez que habían tenido que entrar en un tiroteo abierto, y si bien ninguno del grupo había resultado dañado, Ethan no paraba de pensar en las vidas que se habían perdido, y más aún, en que vivía en un mundo en donde eso era normal, un mundo del que había formado parte.

El pasado de Ethan no era desconocido para nadie, y cada uno lo había tomado a su manera, pero algo los había mantenido juntos, y habían logrado formar una relación de confianza; no se peleaban a menudo, y podían trabajar en equipo, la comida se repartía de formas iguales; era tan distinto de su vida con Francis y los demás.

-¿Saben? Creo que son mi familia –comentó una vez, de la nada –no se sientan incomodados por eso… sólo quería decirlo –el silencio destacó entonces la pequeña risa de Liz

La noche ya estaba cayendo, y ya habían dejado atrás el pueblo del tiroteo, así que se adentraron en el bosque, buscando un lugar para dormir. Dom se alegró al encontrar una cueva desierta y lo suficientemente profunda como para esconderse; se suponía que esa noche era su turno de hacer guardia. En medio de la oscuridad sacaron unas latas de comida, y empezaron a tener la última merienda antes de descansar, casi ni se veían pese a estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, pero de alguna forma todos sabían dónde estaba el otro.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? –preguntó Dom entonces, notando que Ethan había estado callado desde el tiroteo

-Yo fui un cazador… y te puedo decir que esas personas no pensaban como uno… me pregunto cuánto debe sufrir alguien, como para ser tan precavido… hasta yo a veces resisto de la idea de pulsar el gatillo de inmediato… me pregunto qué cosas deben de haber pasado… y empiezo a pensar que es mejor no ahondar en ello…

-No puedes salvarlos a todos –le respondió Liz, entendiendo lo que Ethan quería decir –somos pocos, pero recuerda que gracias a ti estamos acá, comiendo para luego tener un merecido descanso… si no hubieras aparecido, Dom y Julie estarían por su cuenta, John probablemente habría… muerto… y yo…

La verdad es que Liz se había fortalecido bastante; Ethan era protector con ella, pero también a veces dejaba el hilo suelto; además se había dado el tiempo de instruirla en el uso de armas, y en dos semanas, si bien no había cambiado, ya no era la chica aterrada que había encontrado en aquella armería.

-Gracias Liz, de verdad, pero estaré un rato afuera, necesito pensar un poco… no creo que suceda nada, pero si les doy la señal, ya saben qué hacer –la señal eran tres aplausos seguidos

Al salir y sentarse se dio cuenta de algo que le pareció extraño; estaba solo, en medio de un bosque oscuro y denso, y no se escuchaba nada más que el viento pasando entre las hojas. La última vez que había estado en una noche así, había sido la noche antes de entrar a Pittsburgh. Vio hacia la entrada de la cueva, y pensó en como en poco más de un mes todo había cambiado. Francis, o Mike ya no estaban, aquella vida se había ido, y ahora estaba rodeado de personas con las que realmente quería estar. Sí, no había sido fácil, y habían pasado por mucho, y era más que seguro que lo que seguía no sería mejor, pero el estar rodeado de personas como él; valía la pena.

Lo valía, y mucho.

-Sé cómo te sientes –escuchó detrás de él, era John

Entonces sintió de forma extraña a John como alguien bien cercano, como un amigo de años, de esos que jamás olvidas.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes de unirte a los Luciérnagas?

-Vivía en una zona de cuarentena, y la verdad no me importaba mucho el resto… así era hasta que mi hermano murió… lo mataron porque era bueno para meterse en deudas… en ese entonces habría matado a aquel hijo de puta… de hecho esa noche no dormí, pero fue eso lo que me cambió… porque al otro día, mientras iba camino a verlo… recuerdo que en el camino observé a cada persona que me topé, y me imaginé cuántos de ellos habrían perdido familiares de forma similar… siempre ha habido gente como la que mató a mi hermano… pero matarlo no me lo devolverá… la única forma de parar esto es encontrando una cura…

Entonces un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Ethan. Uno extremadamente doloroso, que había reprimido por muchos años, sintió su garganta pesada por un instante, bajó la cabeza por otro, y luego la levantó, sintiendo que era el momento de dejar salir algo que una vez había pensado, pero que había ocultado.

-Yo acabé al revés… tenía una hermana… Diane –sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había dicho su nombre, y la verdad no difería tanto de la exageración –recuerdo que en nuestra zona… segura… hubo una rebelión… más bien una toma del lugar por unos pocos que querían controlarlo; huimos apenas junto a varios otros, y nos dispusimos a ir a la zona de cuarentena más cercana para buscar refugio ahí… estábamos acostumbrados a desconfiar del otro, sobre si te iba a robar tus tarjetas de racionamiento, o quizá los zapatos… ya habíamos olvidado lo que había afuera; estábamos hambrientos y cansados, así que entramos a una ciudad en busca de algo de comida… perdí a casi todo el grupo en manos de cazadores, incluyendo a mi hermana… entonces todo se cayó para mí… no me había enfrentado a esa pregunta hasta ese entonces… para qué sobrevivir… llegué hambriento y moribundo a la zona de cuarentena, sólo para que me dejaran afuera sin motivo alguno; rogué que me dejaran entrar, pero sólo recibí una amenaza, había sido un viaje en vano, mi hermana había muerto en vano… vagué por días literalmente esperando morir, esperando que alguien apareciera y me disparara… pero cuando por fin encontré a alguien que lo hiciera, resultó ser un amigo que había creído muerto, me llevó con su grupo y me presentó a ellos… eran cazadores… -entonces hizo una pausa, tan larga que John casi lo interrumpe –pero no pensé más allá de la muerte de mi hermana… no pensé más allá de eso, y decidí vivir de la misma forma, decidí venderme al mundo en que vivía, era como una forma de desafiarlo… que también podía hacerlo, podía vengarme del mundo jugando el juego que ellos me habían hecho jugar… -entonces dejó de hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez no reanudó sus palabras

-Querías venganza

-Y me vendí a ella; años después los encontramos y matamos… -entonces lanzó un suspiro profundo –pero tienes razón: no trajo a mi hermana de vuelta… lamentablemente me tomó demasiado darme cuenta de eso

Ethan no había comentado cuánto había pasado exactamente como cazador con nadie, pero John no encontró necesario saberlo tampoco. En ese entonces, más que en cualquier otro momento, Ethan se sintió como el que había fracasado como persona, estando junto a alguien que había tomado la decisión correcta ante una situación similar.

-No había hablado de Diane con nadie… ni siquiera con Liz

-Sólo ten en cuenta que, aun con todo lo que has hecho, aun con todo lo que te ha tocado vivir, ahora estás acá –John había detectado lo que pasaba por la mente de Ethan –sea como sea, has vuelto a ser tú mismo, Ethan

-Gracias, John

Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Ethan notó que le pesaban los ojos, le hizo una seña a John para entrar, y emprendieron camino a donde estaban los demás. Antes de quedarse dormido sólo tuvo una cosa en su mente: las últimas palabras de Diane, que susurró tan bajo, que aun estando a un metro de cada uno, ninguno pudo escucharlo.

-Eres especial, harás grandes cosas


	4. Capítulo 4 -Guardián

**Capítulo 4 –Guardián**

-¡Corre, Anna! –Gritó Ethan, mientras vaciaba su penúltimo cargador de pistola en uno de los corredores que los perseguían – ¡Abre la puerta para que podamos salir!

Anna corrió inmediatamente a buscar las llaves que había dejado en una de sus mesas, para luego rápidamente sacar el candado y abrirla, ante lo cual tanto ella como Ethan salieron de la casa que durante largo tiempo hubiera sido segura para ella. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto venir; sólo habían tenido unos cuantos minutos de paz después de la batalla mental que ambos habían tenido, pero entonces sólo pensaban en huir.

Tras haber huido por un buen rato y finalmente perder a los infectados, se tomaron un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, y se dispusieron a descansar, o al menos eso era lo que Ethan creía, antes de que Anna fuera hacia él y lo golpeara en la mejilla para casi dejarlo en el suelo.

-¡Qué fue esa mierda! –Le gritó entonces, agresiva –llevo acá una semana precisamente porque no hay infectados, entonces llegas tú, y a los minutos mi refugio se llena de ellos

Ethan se repuso rápidamente, y si bien por un instante, con lo descolocado que había quedado, planeó en golpearla de vuelta, decidió ir sólo por las palabras.

-No tengo nada que ver con eso, para empezar tú me capturaste y me llevaste a esa casa contra mi voluntad; como ya te dije, estoy viajando con mi grupo y no ganaría nada con, de alguna forma que desconozco y no tengo idea, guiar a infectados con mi mente para qué… ¿liberarme? Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno

Anna lo vio, y durante unos segundos se pudo ver en su rostro que estaba luchando consigo misma, pero finalmente se calmó y se sentó en el suelo, dejando ir un gran suspiro.

-De cualquier forma vas a tener que ayudarme a recuperar la casa –le dijo seriamente, con un tono que más que una orden sonaba a una afirmación innegable –había un motivo por el cual estaba ahí… tengo harta comida guardada y un auto, además de armamento… ayúdame a sacar a todos los infectados de ahí y te daré una buena cantidad de provisiones para tu grupo; apuesto a que están hambrientos

La verdad era que sí, puesto que no les quedaba comida para más allá de un día completo; aun con Julie y su arco para cazar era incierta la obtención de comida oportuna, de hecho habían planeado tener que ir a algún pueblo a buscar comida, o en el peor de los casos a una ciudad.

-Más vale que sea harta –le respondió finalmente –pero ¿para qué el auto?

-¿Crees que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en un bosque sola, esperando a que me mate el primer estúpido o infectado que llegue? Robé ese auto de un pueblo que está bajando hacia el norte, de ahí en adelante he ido cada cierto tiempo a buscar comida debido a que hay un grupo que ya intentó matarme una vez… planeaba acumular suficiente para una buena cantidad de días y luego salir de acá… eso hasta hoy, lo cual modifica el plan a simplemente "saca lo que puedas y vete"

-¿Ir adónde?

-A una zona de cuarentena, claro está

-Supongo sabes que no son tan seguras como prometen –tuvo el flashback de cuando le habían negado la entrada a una, junto al de Dom huyendo de una

-Ese es tu punto de vista… yo vivía feliz en una, hasta que unos infectados se metieron por unos agujeros… para cuando nos dimos cuenta dos edificios completos estaban llenos de ellos… al final terminé con uno de los tantos grupos que lograron huir, eso hasta que unos chasqueadores nos atacaron; me lancé por la ventana desde un tercer piso; no sé cómo salí ilesa, pero logré escapar… nadie más del grupo sobrevivió; todos tirados en el piso llenos de mordidas o despedazados

Anna lo había capturado, lo había esposado y atado a un palo en esa casa, pero en el fondo también había sido una víctima, y mucho más que eso, una víctima que había quedado sola. Pensó en cómo, independiente de cómo puedas ser, tu actitud estaba conformada mayoritariamente de dolor experimentado; Anna no era mala, pese a su gran boca y actitud agresiva, quizá no siempre había sido así, quizá ver a su grupo morir la había hecho así, o quizá era así desde antes.

-Escúchame –dijo Ethan, recordando a Liz y los demás –se suponía que iba a reunirme con mi grupo en una cascada, pero ahora no sé ni dónde estoy; tú debes conocer estos lugares: dame comida para el grupo y llévame hasta allá y te prometo que te ayudaré, después de todo estaré luchando por mi comida también

Ethan había estado caminando con su grupo, cuando por un desliz de tierra, terminó cayendo por un barranco, si bien podían comunicarse, no había forma de subir por ahí, por lo que habían acordado reunirse en una cascada que al menos desde ese lugar, se podía ver tanto arriba del barranco, como desde el fondo. Una vez solo, Ethan había sido blanco fácil para Anna, quien lo recibió apuntándole con su rifle

Se tomaron un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse del escape a toda prisa que habían tenido que llevar a cabo, dando cuenta también de que Ethan tenía sólo un cargador, ante lo cual Anna decidió darle un poco de las balas que llevaba en su traje antibalas; durante el escape Ethan no había alcanzado a sacar su escopeta, dado que Anna se la había quitado previamente durante la captura. También era ella quien conocía el terreno, por lo cual Ethan sólo se remitió a seguir sus órdenes y direcciones, pues según lo que había entendido, iban a atacar a los infectados desde lo alto de unos árboles que estaban a unos metros de la casa, lo suficiente altos como para evitar que los infectados los alcanzaran, y fuertes como para resistir los ataques de los mismos. El único pero era que por la distancia él debía disparar con precisión, mientras que Anna tenía su rifle para ayudarla en ese aspecto.

Subió a lo alto de uno, mientras ella subió al otro, que estaba tan cerca que parecía que estuviesen pegados, se ubicaron en unas ramas, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar sin problemas.

-Más vale que seas bueno disparando con esa pistola –le comentó Anna, un tanto altanera; la verdad era que ella era más experimentada disparando

-Me iría mejor si no me hubieras quitado mi escopeta

-Dispárales con una escopeta desde esta distancia y acabarás el día de mañana –le indicó, para luego, al ver que estaba apuntando, detenerlo –hey,hey, hey, tranquilo, además no pongas la pistola tan cerca de tu cara, debes extender un poco más el brazo, los infectados no están precisamente a dos metros de distancia

Contaron quince, merodeando la casa, unos cuantos más adentro, y unos últimos en las cercanías que llegarían con los disparos. Entre ellos habían cuatro chasqueadores, que eran la prioridad; Anna los mataría uno a uno con el rifle mientras que Ethan se encargaría de los corredores que fueran hacia los árboles, luego de eso ambos acabarían con todos, ante lo cual si las cosas se ponían feas ella disponía de una granada que lanzarían a la base del árbol llena de infectados, para luego saltar.

Ambos estaban listos, con él sólo esperando la señal, apuntando a los que estaban más cerca, mientras Anna apuntaba a la cabeza de uno de los chasqueadores. Entonces comenzó; todos los corredores fueron en estampida a los árboles tras el primer disparo, haciendo que los chasqueadores, dada su menor velocidad, quedaran atrás perfectamente visibles. Ethan disparaba a todos los que fuera posible, y entonces comprobó que Anna tenía razón sobre lo de extender el brazo; en parte había sido una mala costumbre suya. Pronto los cuatro chasqueadores estuvieron muertos, tras lo cual ambos se dedicaron a disparar a la base del árbol. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que usar la granada, y no pasó mucho antes de que no quedara ningún infectado, aunque Ethan se quedó sin balas.

Se miraron el uno al otro, con un silencio de unos segundos, para luego empezar a reír casi al mismo tiempo.

-El plan funcionó –comentó Ethan, desde su árbol –supongo ya no estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas salieran como lo esperado

-Eso es porque era mi plan, ¿cómo crees que llevo todos estos días aquí sin tener a esos cazadores de abajo disparándome?

Sonriendo, Ethan se dispuso a bajar cuidadosamente del árbol, a la vez que Anna simplemente se lanzaba al suelo. Pero entonces un corredor apareció desde un arbusto, y se lanzó sobre ella; Ethan inmediatamente levantó su pistola, pero al disparar recordó que no tenía bala alguna; Anna luchaba por mantener la boca del infectado lejos de ella con sus brazos, pero la fuerza del infectado de a poco la superaba. Desesperado, Ethan le lanzó la pistola, para luego arremeter contra él y empezar a golpearlo en la cabeza, sin pensar si quiera en el peligro de esa acción; lo alejó de Anna, y no dejó de golpearlo sino hasta que no sólo su cara había quedado desfigurada, sino hasta que el cráneo ya estaba completamente irreconocible.

-Gracias… -le dijo ella, tras reponerse, un tanto extrañada por la actitud de Ethan

Ambos se vieron nuevamente, y fueron a la casa, que por suerte estaba totalmente intacta; si bien los infectados los habían obligado a escapar, también habían servido para evitar que otros entraran para robar la comida y armamento. Ethan finalmente recuperó su escopeta, y una vez más se vieron, para darse cuenta, cada uno, que el otro estaba muerto de hambre. Se pusieron a comer, mientras el sol se ponía, marcando que el día ya estaba acabando.

-Ya separé la comida; sólo toma lo que dejé sobre la mesa –le dijo entonces Anna, recordando el trato –también te dejé unas cuantas balas, y un regalo mío también… les puede ser útil

Ethan se volteó y pudo ver la mesa llena de comida, varias balas y un rifle; no era el que Anna había usado, pues carecía de la mira telescópica, pero se veía en perfecto estado.

-¿Cuántos son? –preguntó

-Incluyéndome, somos cinco

-Vaya, calculé la comida para unos diez… si son buenos repartiendo, les durará varios días… y gracias nuevamente –tomó un tono más serio en ese segundo agradecimiento –creo que nunca había estado tan cerca de morir en manos de uno de esos malditos infectados –se notaba en su tono que recordaba también la actitud de Ethan, y la verdad era que este último notó esto - ¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué no te nos unes? –la interrumpió Ethan, notando perfectamente que lo que decía era justamente lo que pensaba –nosotros vamos a una zona de cuarentena también; la de los Luciérnagas

Anna agachó un poco la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, para luego levantarla y comenzar a mirar el cielo rojizo de lado a lado.

-La zona en la que vivía… desde que todo se fue a la mierda, había sido como un santuario, llegué yo y al año después se convirtió en una ciudad llena de infectados… luego el grupo con el que estuve… fui la única superviviente… lo que más me dolió es que había una… persona, una maldita persona, por la que me preocupaba, pese a que ya tenía a alguien que se encargaba de eso

-Yo salía con alguien –respondió Ethan, sincerándose, dado que de todos modos, esa podía ser la última conversación entre ambos –pero… pasó lo que siempre ocurre cuando no estás preparado para defender lo que te importa

-Siento tu pérdida, Ethan, lo siento –le dijo ella, respetuosamente –pero no me refería a eso… aun así, no importa ahora; no quiero estar con nadie ahora, sólo quiero saber que si muero, muero sola, no quiero cargar con más cadáveres… además no me mires mal, pero ya perdí la esperanza de que esto cambie… la causa de los Luciérnagas dejó de convencerme hace mucho

Ethan sintió que no quería dejarla, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para convencerla, no quería, no dejar a alguien en el camino. Sabía que no estaba seguro de que ella moriría si iba sola, más aun sabiendo que sabía cómo defenderse y no le faltaba la voluntad para hacerlo, pero aun así no quería dejarla, sentía que no era lo correcto, sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo una última charla con ella. Anna lo pudo haber matado apenas se encontraron, lo pudo haber matado encadenado en la casa, o lo pudo haber dejado a su suerte tras el ataque de los infectados, pero bastó un intercambio de palabras, para darse cuenta de que ella no era un depredador, y asimismo ella lo había notado, para darle la suficiente certeza como para liberarlo, sólo segundos antes de que un corredor entrase por una ventana, rompiendo los palos de madera que la bloqueaban.

Tomó el rifle, echó la comida a su mochila, casi llenándola, y depositó las balas en sus bolsillos, se vieron una última vez a la cara, como despidiéndose con la mente.

-¿Ves ese camino? –le indicó, era un camino de tierra despejada –debes seguirlo camino arriba, llegarás a un lado en que hay dos pinos, uno al lado del otro, marcados con una letra equis; por ese camino no es, pero te darás cuenta que desde ese lugar, podrás ver claramente la cascada, ahora fíjate en este camino, pues se divide mucho, pero siempre sigue aquel en donde haya una lata vacía, pues yo las dejé ahí… originalmente era un camino para llegar al pueblo de donde saqué todo, pero podrás usarlo para reunirte con tus amigos… y supongo está más que obvio el que no vuelvas, pues podrías terminar en el pueblo en un tiroteo desafortunado

Ya con las instrucciones claras, Ethan vio a Anna echar la comida y armamento dentro del auto, preparando todo para marcharse; en realidad se iba.

-¿Qué haces viendo? –le preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que era observada –ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, sigue el camino, te deben estar esperando

Triste y derrotado, Ethan emprendió marcha arriba, alejándose de la casa y de Anna. Se extrañó entonces; la había conocido de la forma menos indicada posible, y había pasado con ella sólo unas cuantas horas, pero se sentía mal al irse y dejarla, sentía como si dejara algo atrás, quedándose con un vacío. Y fue ese vacío, el que, ya cuando estaba a varias decenas de metros de ella, hizo que se volteara para verla una última vez.

Lo que vio entonces lo hizo volver corriendo a toda prisa.

Los que parecían ser parte de ese grupo al que Anna les había estado robando comida, estaban disparando contra ella, quien se cubría detrás del auto. Ethan se dio cuenta de que la estaban rodeando y no alcanzaría a llegar para interrumpirlos, así que tomó el rifle que le había dado, y procedió a disparar, dándole a uno para captar la atención del grupo, que eran unos cinco. Recargó el rifle y disparó nuevamente, escudándose en la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que sus disparos con pistola no le llegaran, recargó nuevamente y mató a otro, notó entonces que uno empezó a huir, pero logró dispararle antes de perderlo de vista. Pero entonces una bala de rifle pasó al lado de él, haciendo que se cubriese; escuchó varios disparos, se subió al árbol que estaba a su lado, y camuflándose entre las ramas y hojas, divisó al cazador con el rifle para dispararle; eventualmente consiguió despejar el área, tras lo cual corrió inmediatamente a ver a Anna.

Cuando llegó, descubrió que tenía varios disparos en el torso, y que el chaleco antibalas no había conseguido detenerlos todos; su torso estaba rojo debido a su sangre.

Inmediatamente Ethan le quitó el traje antibalas, para intentar ver sus heridas, pero entonces notó que al menos cuatro le habían dado. La vista de Anna se perdía, pero lograba enfocarlo.

-No hay forma de salvarme, Ethan… -le dijo entonces, lastimosamente debido a las heridas

-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad, te curaré! –gritó, mientras sacaba su mochila para buscar vendas o algo para ayudarla, notando como casi toda la mochila estaba llena con la comida que ella le había dado

-No te preocupes… -le dijo ella, extendiendo lentamente su mano para posarla sobre la de él, como deteniéndolo –no es tan malo para mí… quizá así debía ser…

-¿De qué estás hablando, Anna? ¡Te llevaré con mi grupo, hay una persona que sabe de primeros auxilios! ¡Vamos, levántate!

-Protege a tus seres… queridos… Ethan… no acabes como yo… por favor…

Ethan se dio cuenta desesperadamente que Anna se estaba muriendo en sus brazos, mientras la intentaba levantar; era imposible que pudiese sobrevivir hasta encontrarla, y él no tenía los conocimientos para tratar aquellas heridas, ni siquiera sabía si eran tratables, estaba totalmente perdido. Finalmente la levantó y la llevó en brazos, quedando su polera ensangrentada, y comenzó a caminar de todas formas, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, nunca dejando de hablarle para mantenerla despierta.

-¡Te curaremos, Anna, te curaremos, no te voy a dejar morir aquí, mantente despierta, Anna, conocerás al grupo, les caerás bien, John parece una mierda de persona pero es un Luciérnaga, Dom es un tanto engreído pero puedes confiar en él, Julie es una experta cazando, de hecho a ella le daré el rifle que me diste, y Liz es una persona que sólo quiere ayudar, ella te curará!... ¿Anna? ¿Anna?

Bajo la mirada, para verla con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer ruido ni movimiento alguno; inmediatamente comprobó su pulso, pero ya no registraba nada. Se sentó en el suelo, con ella en sus brazos, y entre sollozos la abrazó, para luego romper en llanto, totalmente desconsolado. No le importó si sus sollozos llamaban a otros miembros del grupo, ni si lo veían, ni si le disparaban. Nada le importó en ese momento.

Anna había muerto en sus brazos.

Cavó una tumba un tanto lejos de la casa, pues si llegaban ahí temía que pudieran profanarla en busca de algo de valor, y depositó gentilmente su cuerpo ahí. Cuando finalmente puso un palo de madera que indicaba el lugar sólo pudo pensar en lo que había sentido al emprender camino después de que ella se lo dijera. Se quiso golpear a sí mismo, pensando en qué hubiera pasado si ambos se hubieran enfrentado a aquel grupo juntos, pero a los segundos después se dio cuenta de que no valía nada pensar sobre eso; no cambiaría lo que había pasado. Nada lo haría.

Volvió a la casa, y vio el auto de Anna, volteó la cabeza para ver el lugar en donde estaba la tumba, para luego entrar en el auto y encenderlo. Vio una última vez la tumba, y condujo por el camino que ella le había indicado.

Mientras subía, pudo ver el pueblo al que ella se refería. Llegó al punto de los pinos, pero tras unos segundos detenido, giró y fue hacia la cascada.

Fue entonces que sintió algo, y revisó el maletero del auto: refrescos, comida y una pistola.

Pero además había una fotografía, maltratada, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser reciente. En ella aparecía Anna, se veía feliz, diferente de como él la había conocido, junto a ella había un hombre adulto, ya en sus cincuenta, y una chica más joven, probablemente su hija. Entonces detuvo el auto y enfocó la vista: era Liz, sin duda alguna.

Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, entendiéndolo todo, recordando las últimas palabras de Anna.

Con su garganta temblando, emprendió marcha nuevamente, hasta que llegó a la cascada. Allí lo recibieron los demás, en un principio apuntándole, para luego, tras notar que era él, bajar las armas y reír, Liz fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Ethan sintió un temblor por su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Toma, Julie –dijo Ethan –eres buena con el arco, supongo este rifle te irá aún mejor; trae mira telescópica

-¿Cómo obtuviste todo esto? –le preguntó Dom, con una sonrisa en su cara

Ethan se quedó en silencio un segundo, luego vio a Liz, quien se extrañó un poco con aquel gesto. Dudó seriamente en ese instante. Ella estaba sonriendo, feliz por haberlo encontrado, distinta a aquella Liz aterrada que había encontrado, había cambiado; se preguntó si valía la pena.

-Lo encontré abandonado en una casa

Se preguntó por qué, en medio de la desesperación, había nombrado a Liz al último.


	5. Capítulo 5 -Querer

**Capítulo 5 –Querer**

Bastó un tiro para que el ciervo cayera desplomado, Y para asombrar a Dom, quien se dio cuenta de que acababa de perder la apuesta hecha con Julie. Entre Dom y Ethan llevaron el ciervo, hasta echarlo dentro del auto, mientras John preparaba una fogata.

-John divisó un pueblo al norte -indicó entonces Ethan -vamos a tener que ir a buscar gasolina… ya no nos queda mucha

Ya llevaban un mes en el auto, el cual si bien había aumentado el ritmo al que avanzaban de manera sobresaliente, también los había metido en varios problemas por obvias razones; John aún se estaba recuperando de un tiro en la mano izquierda. Habían tenido que enfrentarse a infectados y personas por igual; lamentablemente no habían nuevos integrantes, pero Ethan comenzaba a ver de distinta forma todo al ver a su grupo, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel Ethan solo y atrapado en Pittsburgh. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad para su grupo, el cual de alguna forma lo había cambiado: tenía una nueva causa.

Había habido una ocasión en que los habían emboscado en una carretera, haciendo que casi volcaran; había sido en ese tiroteo en el cual John había sido herido, pero la puntería de Julie y su rifle habían demostrado ser esenciales. Liz también había ayudado con el rifle sin mira, con el cual había mejorado. Ethan veía a su grupo y veía cómo de a poco se hacían más fuertes, tanto en equipo como habilidad: lo lograrían, llegarían a Salt Lake City.

Y fue esa sensación la que le daba esperanzas, porque era algo nuevo para él; cuando Mike lo había encontrado durante una noche lluviosa, primero apuntándole gritándole que se tirara al suelo, para luego llevarlo con Francis, quien en un comienzo había estado en desacuerdo con su integración al grupo, pese a que por respeto a Mike había dicho que permitiría que se fuera sin más si así resultaba, cosa que ocurriría años después; cuando todo eso había pasado, había sido distinto pues el grupo de Francis ya estaba más que establecido. Entre las adquisiciones más raras del grupo figuraba incluso un tanque, que sacaban cuando las cosas se tornaban complicadas. Ahora había comenzado solo, hambriento, cansado y con una pistola sin balas, y de a poco había ido cambiando, no sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro.

La noche estaba cayendo, y la fogata sirvió de fuente de calor confiable. El clima se había tornado más frío, haciéndoles ver que estaban en otoño: las hojas ya sonaban con el viento, y en ocasiones se desataban lluvias que los obligaban a buscar refugio, de a poco el clima se tornaba más cruel, pero ya iban a medio camino a su objetivo: John se reuniría con sus camaradas, y Ethan encontraría lo que buscaba

-Yo iré al pueblo esta noche a buscar gasolina –comentó Ethan mientras comían –es más fácil que uno se escabulla en medio de la noche; llevaré un par de bidones y los traeré llenos

-¿Y qué haras si hay personas y te atrapan? –Liz fue la primera en interrumpirlo –no tienes ninguna oportunidad tú solo

-Liz tiene razón, Ethan –dijo Dom, apoyándola –John aún se está recuperando y no podrá disparar bien si nos descubren –detalle era que John era zurdo –yo iré contigo

-Ni creas que me quedaré acá si vas –era Julie, quien de inmediato reaccionó

Dom entonces la observó buscando disuadirla con la mirada; no quería tener una discusión en frente de todos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir con ellos en total incertidumbre sobre lo que les esperaba. Mas tras unos cuantos segundos, notó aquella mirada en ella, aquella que siempre tenía cuando era imposible hacer que cambiase de opinión; era la misma mirada que había tenido cuando ella le había dicho que huyeran de su zona de cuarentena, una hez Dom se vio sobrepasado.

-Está bien –le dijo rindiéndose –pero prométeme que sólo estarás en las afueras dándonos apoyo con tu rifle en caso de que algo salga mal; tu puntería nos irá bien

Liz miró a John, pese a que no hablaban mucho, y luego a Ethan y agachó la cabeza; Ethan había aprendido a entender los gestos, algunas veces infantiles, característicos de ella.

-No te sientas así, Liz -le dijo, dándole una palmada en la cabeza -necesitamos que alguien proteja el auto en caso de que alguien aparezca, de hecho parece que ahora también tendrás que cuidar de John –este último lo miró serio, pero con una leve sonrisa –te has vuelto buena con el rifle, de hecho…

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que iba, de cierta forma, a dejar a Liz sola. Entonces recordó algo que por un momento lo detuvo al punto tal que ella notó que algo pasaba por su cabeza. Fue al auto, y entre varias cosas sacó algo que había guardado, y que en ese entonces no había sabido el motivo claro: el chaleco antibalas de Anna. Durante los incontables tiroteos que habían tenido pudo haber sido bien útil, pero las pocas veces que lo había visto lo había guardado inmediatamente; no sabía si era culpa, u otra cosa, pero lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento sabía qué hacer con él. Lo sacó, causando sorpresa en más de uno al ver que tenían un chaleco que jamás habían usado, fue donde Liz, y gentilmente se lo puso él mismo.

-¿Y eso de dónde salió? –Fue Dom el primero en enervar las palabras -¿desde cuándo tenemos un chaleco antibalas?

-Lo encontré anoche entre unas cosas en el auto –se apresuró a improvisar, cuidando de no dar espacio a dudas –pensé en quién debería tenerlo, y ahora creo que Liz es la más indicada para ello

-Gracias… supongo –respondió Liz, observando el chaleco que entonces llevaba puesto, mientras se aseguraba de que nadie se sintiera en desacuerdo con la decisión, cosa que no se vio

En el fondo Ethan ya sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera Liz; eso lo incomodó un tanto, pero a la vez lo reconfortó, pues consideró que sólo eso era necesario, al menos en ese momento, y que él también sólo necesitaba verla vistiendo aquel chaleco.

Anna seguiría protegiendo a Liz, así fuera sólo de esa forma.

-Dejen todo lo innecesario en el auto, en lo posible las mochilas completas –ordenó Ethan, cuando ya estaban próximos a partir –Julie, te nos separarás cuando lleguemos a aquel árbol –le indicó uno bastante grande, fácil de notar –nuestra señal será simplemente un grito, pues de todos modos nos habrán descubierto… si no puedes vernos, súbete al árbol y apunta desde ahí; es lo suficientemente alto como para ver todo el pueblo

Partieron a la medianoche, Liz y John se quedaron en los alrededores del auto, para que, en caso de que alguien apareciese, poder emboscarlos fácilmente; John no era buen tirador con su brazo derecho, pero podía darles a unos cuantos. Ethan por su lado llegó al punto del árbol y dejó a Julie ahí, sabiendo que podía confiar plenamente en la puntería de ella en caso de cualquier emergencia. Vio a Dom, como recordándole que debían ser sumamente cautelosos si querían volver enteros, y partieron.

-Si nos metemos en un tiroteo, y me tienes que abandonar, hazlo –le dijo Ethan en el camino –tienes a Julie esperando tu regreso

-No digas tonterías –le respondió, riéndose –tienes a Liz; llevó casi dos meses con ustedes y ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Son inseparables, me recuerdan a unos hermanos que una vez conocí, hace mucho claro…

La palabra quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero en ese momento sólo podía concentrarse en lo que estaban pasando. Llegaron al pueblo, escabulléndose entre las sombras, asegurándose siempre de que Julie los pudiera ver con la mira telescópica, pero a los minutos se dieron cuenta no sólo de que no se encontraban con nadie, o peor aún, nada, sino que además no había sonido alguno que no fuera causado por el viento. La posibilidad de que fuera un pueblo fantasma, que no era raro, era agradable, pero aun así ambos sentían que, por algún motivo, eso sólo los inquietaba. Siguieron caminando hasta que hallaron unos cuantos autos; dudaron de si salir de las sombras para ir a extraer gasolina, ante lo cual Dom subió al techo de una casa para examinar el área.

-He visto zonas de cazadores con más gente que esto –comentó tras varios segundos inspeccionando los alrededores –no hay absolutamente nada acá, o nadie

-Date una última vuelta por el techo –le susurró Ethan, que seguía desconfiado, para luego ver al árbol y notar que Julie seguía ahí, preparada

Finalmente se concluyó que era un pueblo vacío, completamente, lo cual en sí hasta desilusionó a Ethan, pero les dio un respiro y el tiempo y calma para poder buscar autos con gasolina y extraerla sin prisa alguna; de un momento a otro una tensa expedición había pasado a ser un simple paseo. Ethan hasta se reía de la situación.

-Creo que me he vuelto demasiado pesimista –comentó, mientras llenaban el primer bidón –después de todo este tiempo defendiéndonos de literalmente todos

-Quizá siempre lo hemos sido; desde que huimos sin rumbo con Julie a eso se limitaban nuestras relaciones con las personas con las que nos encontrábamos… hasta que los encontramos

-Solía ser igual con Emily… mi… novia –la imagen de su rostro se implantó en su mente, a tal punto que no pudo sino detenerse, quedando sin habla

-No hables más si no puedes por ahora –le dijo Dom, captando el mensaje

Dom entendió perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras; pudo haberle dicho a Ethan que sentía lo que le había pasado, pero sintió que el simple silencio era más personal con su amigo; no podía imaginar cómo sería vivir eso, y sólo la idea lo hacía temblar, a la vez que miraba a Julie, recordando el día en que se habían conocido, en una fila para comidas en una zona de cuarentena, con ella siendo extremadamente desconfiada con él en un principio.

Cuando terminaron se sintieron hasta aburridos, pues después de todo habían hecho todo un plan para terminar conversando mientras conseguían gasolina en medio de la noche, que de a poco se tornaba más y más fría. Ya con los bidones listos, se dirigieron nuevamente al auto; por suerte no había noticias nuevas con Liz y John, aunque habían mantenido la guardia todo ese tiempo; ella se había escondido en un arbusto, y él estaba a su lado. Al final Ethan y Dom se vieron, y se dieron cuenta de que perdían tiempo; vaciaron los bidones y fueron nuevamente al pueblo por más.

-Esto es lo que llamo una buena noche –comentó Dom, mientras iban en camino por segunda vez, esta vez ni siquiera pidiendo la ayuda de Julie –en donde no hay que arriesgar la puta vida para poder estar seguro de que al otro día despertarás descansado

Aun para una noche de otoño, la temperatura no era tan fría, de hecho era hasta fresca, por lo cual la caminata les sirvió para liberarse de tensiones, manteniendo silencio entre ambos a ratos, en una especie de consenso no hablado entre ambos, y en otros momentos hablando unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Sabes? –Le aconsejó Dom, cuando ya casi llegaban –déjale el chaleco a Liz… le sienta bien

En el fondo Ethan ya había considerado la idea de decirle eso al grupo cuando acabaran con los bidones, pero lo reconfortó el saber que al menos ya uno no se negaría; por su lado Julie tampoco lo haría, y John probablemente guardaría silencio dando su aprobación. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo el único que había podido haberse negado, había sido Dom, pero justamente fue el primero en aceptar.

-Sí –respondió, pensando nuevamente en lo que el chaleco significaba –se lo dejaré, le puede ser bien útil

No obstante fue mientras llenaban los bidones que Ethan logró escuchar unas pisadas, ante lo cual inmediatamente le dijo a Dom que guardara silencio y se agachara: había alguien merodeando el lugar, y dado que habían estado hablando, lo más probable era que ese alguien supiera que estaban ahí.

Pero sólo segundos después, logró distinguir detrás de Dom a una figura temblorosa en su caminar. Era un chasqueador que se acercaba sigilosamente por su espalda.

-¡Dom, cuidado! –gritó, al momento que, al segundo después de que Dom se retirara, le disparara al infectado

Ambos quedaron agitados, pero supusieron que ese no podía ser el único; advirtieron un tanto tarde que las calles se estaban llenando de ellos y, peor aún, con el disparo de Ethan iban directo hacia ellos.

-¡A esa casa! –corrieron a una que había visto, la cual, poseía unas cuantas ventanas bloqueadas con tablas de madera

Entraron, bloqueando inmediatamente la puerta con un mueble que estaba a un costado. En un inicio iban simplemente a disparar a todos los que vinieran, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, notaron que eran demasiados, muchos más que las balas que tenían en ese momento, y aun si Julie y los demás llegaban por los disparos, sería demasiado tarde.

Entonces recordó un truco que le habían enseñado hacía cinco años, un truco que Francis le había enseñado. Le ordenó a Dom que buscara cualquier tarro de metal, ya fuera una olla, tetera o tarro, y luego botellas vacías de vidrio; ambas cosas que por lo general nadie saquea, al no encontrarles un uso, por lo cual era frecuente encontrarlas en todas partes tiradas. Tomaron las botellas, procediendo a quebrarlas, echando todos los pedazos en un tarro de metal que habían encontrado; se aseguraron de que estuviera bien cerrado, y procedieron a lanzarlo desde la ventana, por una colina hacia abajo; el truco era que girara unos cuantos metros, y con la pendiente que había eso estaba más que asegurado; esperaron a que los chasqueadores estuvieran lo bastante cerca como para oír el estruendo.

Lo malo era que aun con los chasqueadores en los alrededores, tenían que escabullirse fuera de ese lugar, para volver con Liz y los otros.

-Esa es una de las pocas cosas que rescato de mi vida como cazador –comentó, cuando estuvieran en el segundo piso, pensando en un camino fuera de ese lugar; el que su anterior vida no tuviera tanto peso le permitía poder mencionarla cuando fuera necesario –hacer bombas de ruido con lo que encuentres… me salvó en más de una ocasión… no distinguen el sonido de una víctima inmediatamente, por lo cual siempre les puedes engañar con distintas cosas que tengas a mano

-Parece que te manejas bien con esas cosas

-La verdad no –respondió, recordando varios episodios de su vida –si te soy sincero, es la primera vez que lo hago yo mismo… por lo general siempre iba con un… compañero… - Mike –el cual hacía estas cosas cuando nos encontrábamos con infectados… la verdad es que… no…

Se detuvo; Dom no supo si responder con un tono cómico o comprensivo, pero por algún motivo optó por el primero.

-Vamos… ¿qué? –le preguntó

-Me desagradan esas cosas… y lo peor es que me han enseñado a lidiar con ellas… e igual el sentimiento no se va… me dan miedo…

Quizá en otras circunstancias, Dom se pudo haber reído, sobre todo al considerar que Ethan había tenido una vida agitada; alguien que lleva dos décadas sobreviviendo no podía tenerle miedo a los chasqueadores. Pero en ese momento, no sólo no lo pensó, sino que ni siquiera lo consideró. Más aún si estaban rodeados por ellos y atrapados.

Por su lado Ethan se había perdido por unos instantes: recordaba haber dicho eso antes, recordaba que había habido una persona con su mismo temor, pero en ese momento no lo pudo recordar.

Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos, cuando los chasqueadores se empezaron a retirar justamente hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba el auto; Julie y los demás no habían escuchado el disparo de Ethan. Vieron una salida totalmente despejada, que sólo contenía unas cuantas calles a atravesar, para luego adentrarse en el bosque y volver: era la oportunidad perfecta.

Sigilosamente, ambos salieron al jardín, para luego escapar, pero ninguno sospechó que había un chasqueador detrás de la puerta de la reja; Dom vio su vida pasar cuando éste casi lo muerde, siendo detenido por otro disparo de Ethan. Pero eso fue lo que alertó a todos los demás; al menos esta vez tenían el camino libre de vuelta.

Comenzaron a correr, disparando a los que se acercaban demasiado, para luego finalmente escuchar disparos de Julie dándoles apoyo, quien finalmente había escuchado que algo no andaba bien. Ya estaban llegando a la entrada, cuando algo salió por una ventana, Dom no supo qué decir, dado que nunca había visto algo así.

-¡Gordinflón! –Gritó Ethan, indicándole a su amigo que se alejara inmediatamente, cambiando de ruta -¡nada servirá contra él ahora! ¡Ven!

Dom estaba desconcertado, sólo sabiendo que debía seguir los consejos de Ethan, tras los cuales la primera bomba de esporas explotó; su vista se nubló de inmediato, pero pudo seguir corriendo.

La segunda bomba explotó, haciendo perder la dirección y cayendo al suelo. Ethan se detuvo por él, para intentar levantarlo; justo cuando el tercer proyectil iba a ser lanzado, escuchó un disparo: era Julie quien le disparaba al infectado, logrando captar su atención, lanzando bombas de esporas que, al estar ella tan lejos, quedaban en el camino.

Fue ese instante el que él aprovechó para cargar a Dom fuera del pueblo; también estaba afectado por las esporas, pero podía continuar su camino. Sólo recordaba que era raro encontrarse con uno de ellos, y que él sólo se había encontrado con dos en su vida, el primero en su viaje con Diane, y el segundo cuando ya era cazador, aunque en esa ocasión Francis había acabado con él sin la ayuda de nadie, en una expedición a un sótano. Recordaba eso, y que matar a uno era dificilísimo, requiriendo por lo general gran cantidad de armamento con el que no contaban en ese momento; ni siquiera con el rifle Julie podría matarlo, pero al menos les serviría para escapar.

Lo último que recordó entonces fue ver a Julie a unos metros de él, mientras el peso de Dom se había cada vez más grande, y su vista ennegreciéndose, hasta finalmente colapsar. Pensó en que no podía caer, no en ese momento, pero su estado le impidió continuar.

Lo próximo que recordó fue haber estado en el auto, en marcha, con Dom a su lado, y Liz abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos extendiéndose desde el asiendo de copiloto hasta él, que estaba en el asiendo trasero. Aún estaba aturdido y confundido, pero al ver a Julie pudo saber que todo estaba bien; habían estado cerca de morir, pero ambos estaban bien.

-Por un momento creí que los habíamos perdido –le dijo Liz, secándose las lágrimas –pero entonces John nos dijo que esas esporas no te infectaban, sino que sólo dañaban tus sentidos

En efecto así era, entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo él y John los habían visto, explicando la primera reacción de Dom ante uno. Se repuso, y vio que Dom también estaba despertando, con su cabeza en las piernas de Julie. La cabeza le dolía todavía, así como el cuerpo, como un escalofrío; era como estar recuperándose de un mal resfrío.

La primera vez que había visto a un gordinflón había escapado completamente, sin saber nada de aquel infectado: ya dos veces agradecía a su vida con Francis y los demás. Algo de conocimiento había sacado al menos de esa vida, y eso le había salvado la vida ya dos veces esa noche.

El resto de la noche pasaron entre unos árboles, ocultos a varios metros de la carretera, con ambos necesitando aquel descanso.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, fue John quien pidió hablar con Ethan a solas mientras desayunaban; los demás los vieron sospechando, pero sin llegar a desconfiar de ninguno de los dos. Liz simplemente los observó durante unos segundos, para luego seguir comiendo.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí –comentó Ethan, ya alejados del grupo, cerca de una pequeña laguna

-Ayer me dediqué a buscar más en el auto… después del chaleco antibalas, quizá qué estaba oculto bajo los asientos, o entre la basura que hay atrás… y hallé esto –entonces le mostró una carta sucia y arrugada

Ethan extendió la mano, y la tomó, para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron, y aun sin haber leído la primera palabra, pudo saber de inmediato que era una carta de Anna, de quien había ocultado existencia por poco más de un mes.

-¿Cómo obtuviste todo esto? –le preguntó John, esta vez con un tono un tanto agresivo, de sincera desconfianza

_"Mi Liz"_

Guardó inmediatamente la carta en su bolsillo: no resistió el seguir leyendo, pues en parte tenía una idea sobre qué contenía la carta. Pero no pudo predecir lo que John hizo luego.

-Busqué en tu mochila, y encontré esto… -le mostró la foto en que aparecía Anna y Liz, acompañadas de quien probablemente era el padre de Liz

Fue en ese momento en que, de alguna forma, Ethan se sintió como un criminal, pero una parte le decía que era incorrecto pensar eso; estaba en un dilema. Qué habría pasado si…

-John –respondió finalmente, sabiendo perfectamente qué quería dar a entender el Luciérnaga con sus preguntas –yo no la maté, fueron unos cazadores… pensé que decirle a Liz que la había encontrado, sólo para hacerle saber que la había visto morir… la haría retroceder… ella quedó muy afectada por la pérdida de su grupo, pero acá ha crecido nuevamente… yo lloré sosteniendo su cadáver –recordó el fatídico momento en que se dio cuenta de que ella no había alcanzado a escuchar el nombre de Liz salir de su boca –yo le di un entierro digno

No supo si fue porque sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, o sus palabras, pero John calmó su agresividad, aunque tampoco pudo decir si le había creído o no. Sólo supo que las cosas estaban menos tensas.

Las siguientes palabras de John, sin embargo, le hicieron eco en la cabeza.

-Esa mujer intentó reemplazar a su hija muerta con Liz, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que Liz no era su hija; aprendió de su error, y comenzó a quererla como Liz, la admiro por eso, por todo lo que luchó por ella… pero tú estás haciendo lo contrario: ella es Liz, y debes decirle sobre esto, tiene el derecho a saber… no puedes mantenerla encadenada a ti... ella no es Diane


	6. Capítulo 6 -La granja

**Capítulo 6 –La granja**

-¡Son amistosos! –gritó Harry, a la vez que los más de cuatro hombres que les apuntaban bajaban sus armas y mostraban expresiones de relajo. Estaban entrando a la granja, y por primera vez el grupo se sentía aliviado en compañía de varias personas

Ya estaban a finales de otoño, y habían recorrido gran parte del trayecto a Salt Lake City, aunque aún quedaba mucho todavía. Habían pasado por mucho, y a veces en sus conversaciones bromeaban sobre cuán bien les había ido con el auto; esas cosas por lo general son una invitación a que te embosquen y te maten. Pero entre risas cada uno tomaba conciencia de la gran suerte que los acompañaba. Habían pasado hambre, y muchos tiroteos, pero entre la puntería de Julie y Liz con los rifles, la puntería de John y Dom, y la escopeta de Ethan, habían logrado pasar cada uno, no siempre intactos, no siempre limpiamente, pero de a poco Ethan se dio cuenta de lo que la supervivencia conllevaba: no era una lucha por quién era mejor disparando, o quién era más precavido, sino de quién estaba dispuesto a hacer más por sobrevivir. Lo lamentaba, pero había habido ocasiones en que actuaba como el anterior Ethan, el cazador; lo único que lo mantenía en una pieza era saber que ahora no atacaba por la espalda a turistas desprevenidos, ni a padres con sus niños, sino a personas que los intentaban matar, y que lo hacía para defender a su grupo, a su nueva familia.

Esa mañana habían estado desayunando, aprovechando unas latas que habían encontrado en un campamento atacado por infectados; podían ver las tiendas con manchas de sangre, algunos cuerpos medio comidos, y pistolas en el suelo e imaginar esos fatídicos últimos momentos.

-Uno creería que la mayoría de las personas viven en zonas de cuarentena –comentó Liz, viendo los cuerpos

-Los militares… apenas notaron que el porcentaje de la población que podría ser resguardado en las zonas sería ínfimo –le respondió John –empezaron a imponerse por armas; esos primeros años… entonces veías de todo, cuando se trataba de gente que quería entrar a las zonas de cuarentena

Ethan recordó la última zona segura a la cual había intentado entrar, y sólo se dio cuenta de cómo ese mundo se había establecido, pues ya no había más revueltas, excepto las de dentro de las zonas; la gente dejada atrás había aceptado que debían sobrevivir afuera, lo más que pudieran, luego el asunto sobre por qué sobrevivir, era problema de cada uno, así como una vez había sido su propio problema.

Pero fue en medio de esa merienda en la cual John y Julie escucharon algo en las cercanías: él por experiencia como Luciérnaga, y ella por su experiencia cazando animales. John hizo una seña a Ethan, quien inmediatamente entendió y le susurró al resto que se quedaran quietos, mientras John sacó su pistola y lentamente se acercó, para luego apuntar rápidamente. Era un joven de no mucho más de veinte años de pelo negro, un tanto asustado, pero que se veía aseado y en buen estado físico, el cual estaba con las manos en alto, en clara señal de que se rendía.

Algo detectó John, que lentamente bajó el arma, probablemente por su vida reclutando personas con sus valores férreos para los Luciérnagas, y lo cierto es que Ethan también pudo ver en ese muchacho a una persona de confianza; a partir de su vida con Mike había aprendido a ver eso por lo ojos, por lo mucho que diferían los de su amigo, con los de, por ejemplo, Francis.

-Sólo estaba viendo quiénes eran –respondió el joven finalmente –para ver si eran hostiles

John lo observó fijamente, notando que no llevaba arma alguna, tras lo cual guardó su pistola.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-… Harry

-¿Qué haces acá? –John sonaba duro, pero no demasiado como para parecer agresivo

-Estaba simplemente paseando por los alrededores, cuando los escuché

Fue en esas palabras en las cuales él detectó algo implícito, por lo cual inmediatamente hizo la pregunta.

-¿Alrededores de qué?

Todo el grupo entonces miró a Harry sin saber qué esperar, pero tras una breve pausa, el joven finalmente respondió.

-De la granja de mi hermano… si quieren pueden venir

Tras eso, en vez de mirar sólo a Harry, se empezaron a ver los unos a los otros, en total incertidumbre sobre qué hacer, y que esperar de lo que eligieran. Pero fue Ethan quien avanzó unos pasos y, tras introducirse, responder que los guiara.

De todos modos, fueron precavidos y agradecieron el haber dejado el auto oculto entre unos árboles con anterioridad: como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente, de alguna forma acordaron, sin palabra alguna, dejar eso como secreto, esperando que Harry no lo hubiese notado.

El camino no fue ni corto ni largo, pero sirvió para que Harry se soltara y empezara a hablarles sobre su grupo y su historia: su hermano mayor, Nathaniel, había sido un militar, pero había sido expulsado de su zona por sus superiores, tras perdonar la vida a dos niños infectados en un control rutinario, los niños habían escapado gracias a él, con la promesa de que saldrían de la ciudad y pasaran sus últimos momentos jugando, aprovechando de su inocencia que les impedía tomar nota de lo que las heridas que les incomodaban significaban… no supo si no alcanzaron a salir, o no obedecieron sus órdenes, pero se convirtieron dentro de la zona e infectaron a varios civiles; de todas formas tuvo que dispararles a ambos, sólo para luego ser delatado por quien creía su amigo. Decir que había sido expulsado era otra forma de decir que lo habían amenazado de muerte. Nathaniel había intentado entrar en otras zonas, pero los militares ya conocían su rostro; en más de una ocasión le había propuesto a Harry que sólo él entrara en una zona, pues tenía amigos dentro que le podían ayudar, pero Harry nunca quiso separarse de él. Habían pasado por mucho, hasta que habían llegado a esa granja, momento para cual Nathaniel tenía un pequeño grupo conformado por antiguos amigos que casi anecdóticamente se había encontrado en el camino. De a poco levantaron empalizadas, luego murallas, consiguieron animales: chanchos, gallinas, cabras, plantaron verduras, y de a poco conformaron su hogar, el cual habían estado defendiendo de cada ataque de forasteros. Para cuando se había encontrado con el grupo de Ethan ya tenían un grupo de unas veinte personas, viviendo en aquella granja, en un pequeño paraíso que habían construido.

Ethan sintió eso como un pequeño golpe dentro de sí, pero uno bueno: si Harry decía la verdad, se encontraría con un grupo de personas que habían hecho lo que él en esencia quería: paz. Asimismo notó que nadie del grupo se mostró indiferente a lo que Harry había dicho.

-Allí está –exclamó, indicando unas murallas, tras las cuales se podía ver que sobresalía por lo alto una casa bastante grande -¡vamos!

Inmediatamente aparecieron varias personas apuntándoles, pero al ver al joven desistieron, y el aviso que éste les dio sólo hizo que confirmaran su decisión y abrieran la puerta principal. Cuando lo hicieron, Ethan y su grupo confirmaron cada palabra: podían ver un corral de chanchos, un gallinero, plantaciones; cada palabra que Harry había dicho era verdad. Un peso inmenso de Ethan de pronto se liberó, no supo qué precisamente era, pero lo había liberado.

Mientras avanzaban varias personas se acercaron a saludar a Harry, algunos con armamento, bajando desde torres de vigilia, y otros simplemente paseando por el lugar, era como una pequeña villa pacífica. Ethan casi quedó anonadado al ver que algo así podía existir, después de todo lo que él había visto… era obvio que debían proteger ese lugar de extranjeros, pero el que dentro pudiera vivir así lo sorprendió, pese a que ya le habían contado, por lo cual había podido esperar algo así. Realmente era un pequeño paraíso.

Y se acercaban de todos lados, algunos se veían más amistosos que otros, pero ninguno se veía agresivo, incluso una pequeña niña se acercó a saludar a Harry.

Caminaron por un camino de tierra hasta que llegaron a la casa, en donde Harry llamó de un grito a su hermano, y entonces del balcón apareció. Era rubio, y se veía un poco mayor que Ethan, aparentando casi cuarenta años, su cuerpo era fornido por su pasado como militar y ya mostraba unas cuantas arrugas en su cara que le daban un carácter más humano. Saludó agitando la mano y entró a su cuarto para bajar.

-Buenos días, me presento –dijo tras salir por la puerta principal de la casa –mi nombre es Nathaniel, supongo deben estar hambrientos… pasen, tenemos comida

-La verdad es que hace poco comimos –respondió Ethan, tras introducirse

Entraron a la casa, en donde Nathaniel les comentó en sí lo mismo que Harry les había dicho sobre el lugar: obtenían agua de un río y de lluvias en otoño, y la mayoría del alimento lo obtenían de lo que cultivaban y los animales.

-El mundo me rechazó, así que yo también lo rechacé y le demostré que puedo vivir sin él… y mira a tu alrededor; puedo decir que no me ha ido mal

Las palabras de Nathaniel ciertamente hicieron eco en la cabeza de Ethan, pero de la forma directa que hubiera querido, sino recordando lo que él había considerado su mayor error, al perder a Diane. Hace tiempo que no se encontraba con alguien que también hablara de "el mundo", y de cómo éste nos agredía.

-¿Y qué los trae por acá? –preguntó entonces, mientras se sentaba en un sofá y tomaba un vaso de agua

Entre todos se miraron, ya confiando, y Ethan decidió responder.

-Buscamos a los Luciérnagas, de hecho vamos camino allá ahora

Nathaniel lo miró de un modo extraño, agitando su vaso, viéndolo mientras el agua se movía en él.

-Muchas personas parecen creer en ellos… yo… ya no… sin contar con que en el pasado fuimos enemigos –agregó, con un tono de comedia

Ethan pensó en sacar a la luz que John era uno, pero entre la falta de una señal por parte de él que aprobara eso, y el hecho de que John no era de muchas palabras con desconocidos a la hora de mantener una simple conversación, decidió mantener ese dato en secreto; de todas formas John hacía tiempo había guardado su insignia de Luciérnaga por cualquier caso, y su colgante lo había visto sólo un par de ocasiones, pues pasaba oculto bajo su camisa.

-Parecen buenos tipos, y no creo que sus amigos Luciérnagas estén cerca de estos lugares… sonará apresurado, pero les preguntaré si se quieren quedar por acá –dijo, para notar la impresión de todo el grupo ante la pregunta –pueden salir a pensarlo, no deben responder ahora

Entre todos se miraron, buscando complicidad, pero sólo lograron confundirse, Ethan notó especial mirada en Dom. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, tanto que no pudo soportarlo y pidió simuladamente que salieran a discutir.

-Bueno… qué dicen –preguntó Ethan, una vez habían salido, y estaban cerca del corral de los chanchos

En el fondo su pregunta sólo abordaba a tres personas, de las cuales una le preocupaba en demasía: Dom, Julie, y Liz. Por primera vez sintió a Dom y Julie lejanos, y entonces recordó el motivo por el cual él se había unido al grupo: quería justamente lo que ahí había, y en ese entonces sólo creían que lo conseguirían con los Luciérnagas: paz. Entonces sintió que aquella familia que él había creado artificialmente se partía a pedazos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que eso no era para nada malo: Dom tenía sus propios fines, y por eso se había unido al grupo junto a Julie, pues ambos querían vivir en paz. Ethan no podía obligarlos a seguir en su grupo; tenía que desprenderse de ellos, aun con lo que lo doliera el aceptar que ellos tenían su vida propia que querían llevar a cabo, incluso si ésta fuera separados de ellos.

Pero fue cuando pensó en Liz que sus nervios se inquietaron. Una parte de él no concibió esa idea: verla partir. No podía, no podía pensar en eso, después de todo lo que le había enseñado, después de todo lo que habían pasado… recordó que incluso todavía no le contaba de Anna, ni aun después de todo ese tiempo. Tuvo un conflicto, una pelea en su mente, la cual era difusa y agresiva, sobre qué hacer, y sobre cómo pensar.

Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando volvió a enfocar su vista en lo que le rodeaba, y notó que si bien Dom y Julie seguían a unos metros de ellos, como contrapuestos, Liz estaba pegada a su lado; tuvo una pequeña sonrisa y supo con certeza que no se separaría ahí de ella.

El motivo por el cual para John no había espacio de dudas era lo bastante fuerte como para confiar en él el resto del viaje. Y lo sabía con absoluta certeza desde hacía una semana.

Fue en otra de sus conversaciones a solas en donde todo el tema de llegar a Salt Lake City había tomado un rumbo totalmente distinto en cuanto a su motivo final.

-Ethan, te debo una disculpa –fue con lo que comenzó, notando de inmediato la expresión de confusión de su amigo –me uní a tu grupo, pero en sí era pensando en que con los demás tendría más posibilidades de llegar a Salt Lake City… por eso les hablé de la ciudad, aprovechando que querías verlos

-John –respondió Ethan, mostrándose comprensivo –sé a qué vas, pero yo tenía la idea desde antes de encontrarte… sólo que no tenía rumbo, y además… está bien que quieras volver por sobre todo, después de todo allá están tus amigos, tu vida, todo lo que conoces… pero al final en esto todos ganamos; no te sientas culpable

-No es eso… es que ahora es inmensamente importante que vaya… no te he dicho esto en todo este tiempo por lo crítico que es… y por favor te pido que no le cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a Liz

Ethan inmediatamente mostró una expresión de incertidumbre y cautelosa curiosidad, esperando la respuesta de John, que por algún motivo, pese a tardar unos segundos en llegar, pareció tardía.

-Hay una niña, que la Reina cuidó personalmente… quiero que escuches bien esto, y quiero que sepas que es la verdad… esa niña es inmune

Notó entonces que su amigo no supo bien cómo reaccionar; probablemente estaba en una batalla mental sobre si creer que hablaba en serio, de ahí a sobre si decía la verdad, y de ahí a sobre si era posible concebir eso. Y la verdad es que eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ethan, revuelto en sus propios pensamientos, intentando hallar sentido a algo así, pero si John decía la verdad, entonces todo se iba abajo; cazadores, muertes, y él se hallaba en el lado correcto para ese cambio. No podía ser, algo luchaba por lo que él creía era hacerle aterrizar, pero de a poco se fue haciendo a la idea, y las palabras de John de a poco lo calmaron.

-Supuestamente la iban a escoltar hasta un grupo nuestro, pero lo último que supimos fue que ese grupo quedó esparcido a su suerte… mira… hay una pequeña posibilidad, sólo una pequeña posibilidad, pero si la persona con la que la envió puede llegar de alguna forma hasta Salt Lake City, entonces estaríamos hablando de… una cura

Tanto John como Ethan estaban metidos hasta el fondo, y no iban a dejar esa misión sólo por haber encontrado un refugio a salvo del mundo y sus habitantes. Pero Dom y Julie eran otra historia; finalmente aceptó que si ellos elegían quedarse allí, no tendría otra opción sino continuar sin ellos.

-¿Liz te llamabas? –preguntó Harry a unos metros de ellos, asomándose amistosamente -¿quieres conocer nuestro huerto? Te puedo llevar a un paseo

Ella vio a Ethan, como pidiéndole autorización, pero a la vez como diciendo que aunque le dijera que no, iría igual; era una relación extraña, pero había aprendido a leer la mayoría de los gestos que ella hacía. Al final sabía que no se iría, que seguirían juntos, por lo cual no tuvo problemas en dejarla ir.

-Ethan –dijo Dom, viendo el ambiente un poco más relajado por lo de Liz -¿nos das unos momentos? Creo que con Julie debemos conversar esto… supongo entiendes

Movió la cabeza asintiendo, dando a entender que lograba comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dom, y que incluso lo hacía desde antes de la pregunta. Era doloroso, pero era lo justo, para todos.

-No se preocupen –dijo Nathaniel, apareciendo, mientras veía a Harry caminando con Liz en la lejanía –si necesitan más tiempo para pensarlo, pueden quedarse unos días

Pasó entonces por la cabeza de Ethan, entre la brisa agradable y hogareña, pese a la estación del año, el caminar de la gente y los sonidos hechos por los animales, el que eso sólo lo aferraría ma´s a ese lugar; dudó sobre si aceptar o no, pero al ver a Dom y Julie, e incluso a Liz, pese a que no la veía partir en ningún instante, se sintió culpable, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, y que sólo él fuese el responsable.

-Supongo nos podemos quedar un día –respondió finalmente, notando una pequeña señal por parte de Dom, dando a entender que agradecía el gesto

-¡Preparen las camas! –gritó Nathaniel, indicándole a unos hombres, apuntando a la casa -¡Hoy tenemos huéspedes!

Era extraño, pues llevaba ahí poco más de unas horas, pero sentía cierto aire familiar y además un sentimiento extraño, como si debiera quedarse ahí. Vio la casa y las cuatro personas que entraron a preparar las camas y sintió un extraño deber.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –Le preguntó Nathaniel –deja a tu grupo conocer el lugar

Caminaron lejos del centro de la granja, cerca de la empalizada; todavía no habían conseguido reemplazar todo el perímetro por muros, observando cómo todos se movían en la granja; nadie estaba quieto, ayudando al funcionamiento de todo.

-¿Cuál es tu historia, Ethan? Todos tenemos una

Tomó un poco de aire, agradeciendo que hubiera ciertas cosas que ya no se guardaba.

-Vivía en Jacksonville… recuerdo haber estado volviendo de la escuela, cuando escuché las primeras patrullas yendo a toda prisa al centro de la ciudad… Corrí a casa… mi padre armó un verdadero búnker ahí, pero cuando los alimentos empezaron a escasear la ciudad se volvió loca… perdí a mis padres cuando una pandilla atacó la casa… terminé escapando, y perdí a mucha gente importante, toda mi vida se fue a la mierda en cuestión de días, pero logré llegar a una zona de cuarentena en la que pasé varios años relativamente tranquilo, pero tuve que huir por una revuelta –fue entonces que dudó; si comentarlo o no, pero al ver a Nathaniel algo sintió, que sólo continuó sin seguir pensando –retomé el contacto con un viejo amigo, y pasé a una vida de la cual aún me avergüenzo

-¿Te cansaste de ser comido y empezaste a comer? –preguntó Nathaniel, con cierto aire, que le hizo estar seguro de que él no tenía problema con ese lado de su vida .tenemos por acá a un par de ex cazadores que acogimos ¿sabes? Este lugar les da un nuevo comienzo, una hoja limpia, y eso es algo que muchos quieren

-Uno intenta vivir de una forma, pero…

-Pero nadie sobrevive tanto con las manos limpias –completó Nathaniel –créeme, te entiendo

-Pero Harry nos contó… sobre por qué te expulsaron del ejército; tú te rebelaste, aun cuando significó cambiar toda tu vida

-Harry siempre ha sido bueno para hablar –notó cierta expresión en su rostro, ciertamente retrospectiva .eso no cambia todo lo que he hecho… siendo sincero contigo… lamento no haberme rebelado antes

Ethan entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir con eso, y en medio de esa caminata se encontró conectado con Nathaniel, comprendiendo sus dichos sobre saber cómo se sentía tener un pasado del cual avergonzarse; él como cazador, y Nathaniel como militar. A Ethan le había tomado cinco años darse cuenta: del granjero no tenía idea. Se preguntó hasta qué punto la supervivencia justificaba la vida.

-Muchas veces me dieron las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda… pero –continuó, esta vez viendo a lo lejos a Harry, quien estaba aparentemente jugando con Liz –hay ciertas cosas que uno quiere proteger… Harry tenía un año cuando todo empezó; sólo quería hacer que su vida no fuera peor de lo necesario… ahora tenemos incluso a Laura… unos cazadores mataron a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña como para recordar algo… habría muerto sola… la hemos visto crecer en esta granja, y siento que podemos tener esperanzas entre nosotros, aún con lo que hay afuera

-¿Por qué no confías en los Luciérnagas? –preguntó Ethan, notando el aire de la última frase

-He pasado más de una década siguiendo los pasos de Marlene, su líder… llevan todo este tiempo hablando de una cura… ¿Una cura para qué? Sólo ha llevado una pequeña guerra con incontables vidas perdidas por todos estos años… e incluso si encontraran una ¿a quiénes curarían? El mundo no se fue a la mierda por sí solo, lo que tocó fondo fue la humanidad; intenta imaginar cuántas personas quedan ahí afuera con sus valores intactos… piensa en todas las personas que han nacido en este mundo y esto es todo lo que conocen, yo salvé a Laura, pero ella es una en un millón… ¿a quién salvaremos? A violadores y asesinos: una guerra sangrienta por un fin que no vale la pena

La visión de Nathaniel era diametralmente opuesta a la suya, pese a cierta parte que fuera bastante similar: el primero había hecho lo que Ethan aún no se permitía hacer, ya que Nathaniel podía tener un refugio, podía cuidar de sus amigos, de su hermano y de niños que habían rescatado, pero todo eso en su refugio aislado de afuera; en el proceso había perdido la fe en la humanidad.

Se preguntó si valía la pena decirle sobre la niña inmune, pero había escuchado tal tono desahuciado en la voz del granjero, que prefirió guardarlo.

Pero entonces notó cierto detalle que le hizo ruido, que había pasado por algo.

-¿Por qué nos recibiste tan hospitalariamente?

-Agradézcanle a él –respondió con una leve sonrisa, indicando a Harry –tiene buen ojo con las personas, probablemente lo heredó de nuestro padre

Harry era una historia distinta de su hermano, quizá por haber sido protegido por él gran parte de su vida. No pudo evitar pensar en la similitud con la vida de Liz, pero a ella le había tocado más difícil: ella había perdido a su protector, y si bien él la había encontrado, no pudo evitar el enseñarle a defenderse: había dejado el hilo ir un tanto.

Pero tampoco lo había soltado.

Fue en ese momento en el que recordó todo por lo que habían pasado, desde Pittsburgh, desde el primer momento en el que había cambiado y establecido su nuevo rumbo, desde su encuentro con esos dos hermanos.

-Ya está anocheciendo –comentó Nathaniel –vamos a cenar

El grupo contaba con cocineros, por lo cual Ethan y los demás se hallaron frente a un banquete sin precedentes; llevaban meses comiendo comida enlatada. Y nuevamente se halló también ante ese aire hogareño, en donde había risas, conversaciones normales; era como volver en el pasado a aquel tiempo en donde la mayor preocupación era obtener buenas notas en la escuela y divertirse con los amigos tras salir; sus amigos, a veces los recordaba, en especial a uno.

Y ahí se encontraba, riendo con Liz y los demás.

John estaba serio, claro, como de costumbre.

-Nate me dijo que estaban pensando en si se quedaban o no –dijo Laura, acercándose por la espalda

Ya se habían acostado varias personas, y la granja estaba relativamente vacía y oscura, sólo iluminada por las velas de la casa y algunas lámparas en el terreno, contando sólo con los que estaban de turno para vigilar las entradas, por posibles invasiones. Ethan había salido para pensar sobre su conversación con Nathaniel, y sobre Dom y Julie: ya se había hecho a la idea de que se quedarían ahí. El grupo de granjeros habían ido a buscar el auto para meterlo en el terreno; les había dicho de él. Harry no lo había visto en la mañana.

-¿Por qué no se quedarían? –preguntó entonces, sentándose a su lado

No tendría más de doce años, le recordó al hermano de Henry, sólo que se dio cuenta de cómo Laura hasta parecía una niña antes de la infección, protegida por su ingenuidad; quizá Nathaniel tenía razón, y en ese pequeño paraíso era posible encontrar algo así. Pero también pensó en lo imposible que sería eso afuera, y que quizá ese pensamiento lo había llevado a ser tan pesimista respecto a la humanidad.

-Digamos que… tengo una misión, que yo elegí, y no puedo realizarla quedándome acá

-Suena bastante importante

-Sí… lo es

Lo era tanto por los motivos, como por todo lo que ya habían pasado en ese viaje: no podía simplemente interrumpirlo.

-La misión de Nate es protegernos de lo que hay afuera… me habla de que está lleno de monstruos, que muchos se parecen a personas, y que otros son iguales a personas, y que hasta hablan como una… si tu misión es tan importante como la de él, entonces supongo es justo que se vayan, aunque me gustaría que no, me agradan, aunque el moreno parece que está siempre enojado

Ethan se rio; se refería a John.

-Una parte de mí también quiere quedarse, pero cuando uno tiene una misión, pues tiene que llevarla a cabo

-Te deseo suerte

Él aún confiaba en lo que había afuera, confiaba en la cura, en que todo podía valer la pena, y si debía dejar a ciertas personas queridas, tendría que soportarlo. De reojo pensó en si la situación fuera con Liz, pero no quiso pensar en ello; necesitaba dormir.

-Hemos decidido seguir con ustedes –fue lo primero que dijo Dom al otro día, para gran sorpresa de Ethan –lo pensamos durante la noche… y nos dimos cuenta de que por primera vez no pensamos solamente el uno en el otro, sino que ustedes entraron en el dilema… y si eso pasa es porque no podemos simplemente dejarlos… hace dos meses los habríamos dejado de inmediato claro…

Nathaniel lo observó, y notó lo que eso significaba no sólo para la pareja sino para los cinco, y Ethan notó esa señal. Pero sólo se limitó a ordenar a unos granjeros a buscar las cosas del grupo, las mochilas, armas, y el auto, junto a comida extra que era obsequio, hasta que se hallaron en la entrada de la casa con todo listo para salir.

Ethan notó que Liz observó a Harry con cierta tristeza, la cual no podía articular en palabras, John se mantenía serio, sin poder ahondar en su mente. Dom y Julie se veían con cierto dejo de indecisión, pero a la vez sabía que ellos habían elegido, y planeaban mantener su postura.

-Cuida a tu grupo, Ethan –le dijo, cuando ya el resto del grupo estaba en el auto –afuera hay de todo, y lo has visto, te deseo suerte en tu travesía

-Nathaniel, llegaré y te enseñaré que puedes volver a confiar en los de afuera -John no podía oírlo a esa distancia; lo había calculado -han encontrado a una niña inmune, con la cual haremos una cura, y podrás ver cómo todo cambiará

-Aunque hables en serio, créeme, no hay mucho que puedan hacer, es una lástima -ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar las palabras de Ethan, ni siquiera en broma, por lo cual no pudo leer bien su reacción, si es que había alguna siquiera

-¿Una lástima qué?

-Que si nos volvemos a ver, seremos enemigos, e intentarás entrar acá, y no te lo permitiré… planeas cambiar el mundo, pero siempre es el mundo el que te cambia

Quedó con esa última frase en su cabeza, pero eso no le evitó subir al auto, y en un ambiente hasta triste, encender marcha, como un adiós. Abrieron las puertas principales, y salieron.

Y cuando estaban bien lejos, se volteó para verla una última vez antes de perderla en el camino. Enfocó la mirada y vio por última vez la granja.

* * *

**PS: Gracias por las reviews, y sobre los largos intervalos entre publicaciones es porque no dispongo de todo el tiempo que quisiera.**


	7. Capítulo 7 -La hidroeléctrica

**Capítulo 7 –La hidroeléctrica**

Ethan de a poco comenzaba a recuperarse, con la vista de a poco aclarándose. Su cabeza le dolía muchísimo, un ardor le dolía en el brazo izquierdo, y aun sentía un chirrido en su cabeza que lo molestaba a tal punto de hacerle entrecerrar los ojos. El clima no ayudaba: el piso que de apoco se tapaba de blanco marcaba el inicio de invierno, y el frío ya atravesaba su chaqueta y polera.

Paulatinamente enfocó la vista, hasta poder ver algo a su alrededor; el suelo estaba mojado, y el viento le daba en la cara. Finalmente abrió los ojos para ver a Dom y John peleando a unos metros de él, entre insultos y gritos. Vio hacia el lado, y vio a Liz y Julie, empezando a recordar lo que había pasado: Julie estaba herida, y por lo que veía desde donde estaba, Liz estaba tratando su herida. Debió de haber terminado, pues ella se puso de pie, sólo para ir a intentar separar a Dom y John. Fue cuando Dom la empujó para hacerla caer al suelo que reaccionó.

-¡Déjala! –le gritó, para abalanzarse a él, alejándolo de Liz, tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y empujarlo contra un tronco

Entonces quedó quieto y mudo, porque recordó lo que había pasado. Dom lo veía con una ira insospechada, llena de heridas, con sus caras separadas sólo por centímetros, mezclada con terror, pero no hacia él; sabía el motivo, y no pudo sino soltarlo y sólo soportar mirarlo a los ojos por un par de segundos. Miró a John, quien también mostraba heridas y lo que serían en unos minutos varios moretones, y volteó la cara para ver a Julie, quien ya se había puesto de pie. Dom corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

Habían sido emboscados: habían perdido el auto, la comida, las mochilas, y sólo habían quedado con cuatro pistolas. John había alcanzado a advertir que iban a lanzar una bomba molotov al auto tras ver la luz producida por el fuego detrás de una roca, y eso los había salvado de no morir quemados, pero tras eso aparecieron por todas partes, siendo demasiados y estando ellos sin armas más allá de las puestas. Habían tenido que huir y habían escapado apenas tras lanzarse a un rio cercano. Ethan se había golpeado con una roca y había perdido el conocimiento.

El reflejo ante los recuerdos fue inmediato y se dirigió donde Liz para revisar su torso; su polera tenía el agujero de la bala que la había atravesado, pero justo debajo el chaleco mostraba que había detenido la bala. Mientras huían, Ethan por un instante tuvo la sangre helada al ver a Liz caer por un impacto de bala. Pese a que los perseguían sólo a unos cuántos metros, con disparos constantes, detuvo su marcha y volvió por ella, llevándola en brazos, recibiendo una bala en el antebrazo izquierdo; se recuperó y llevó a Liz en su hombro derecho. Viéndolo en retrospectiva así no habría durado mucho, pero a los pocos segundos de hacer eso se habían encontrado con el rio.

El ambiente se había calmado de alguna forma, aunque tampoco estaba en paz. Vio a John, quien estaba sentado en el suelo; esa imagen podría haber sido triste, pues Dom estaba con Julie y él con Liz, pero John no mostraba expresión alguna que diera a entender que sentía que, de cierta forma, estuviera solo ahí, y la verdad es que no se sentía así. La pelea, los golpes; sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Días antes, John había sugerido un desvío de la vía directa, para visitar a un amigo que antes había sido un Luciérnaga, Tommy. Tommy era justamente el hermano menor de la persona que transportaba a la niña a Salt Lake City, y quería confirmar que ambos estuvieran bien y en camino; si Tommy había mantenido sus contactos, en el peor de los casos: si su hermano hubiese muerto, lo sabría. Así habían cambiado ligeramente el rumbo, para ir a Jackson County. Eventualmente todos habían sabido de la niña inmune, por boca de Ethan y John a la vez, Liz se había emocionado bastante con la revelación; Dom y Julie quedaron estupefactos por unos segundos.

Pasaron el resto del día caminando, evitando el terreno en donde habían sido emboscados; era obvio que nada valioso había quedado sin ser saqueado, y lo que hubiese quedado no valía el arriesgar la vida al volver. Pasaron todo el día sin comer, y sólo al siguiente, cuando ya la distancia a los cazadores era demasiado grande para que cualquier sonido los alertara, Julie logró cazar un ciervo con una pistola; no tenía su arco, ni mucho menos el rifle. Parecía como si hubiesen retrocedido meses, o al menos eso le parecía a Ethan, tomando en cuenta además cierto nivel de tensión hasta en lo más cotidiano.

Ya al tercer día estaban hambrientos, sedientos, cansados, estresados, y la nieve ya cubriendo todo el suelo les mostraba que sus ropas ya no eran aptas para esas temperaturas. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ethan no se sentía así de vulnerable, de hecho no podía recordar la última vez. Si bien tenía a todo su grupo, era también verdad que todos estaban como él. Por las noches dormían más juntos para ver si podían retener calor, acurrucándose en el suelo fingiendo que eso era cómodo, engañando a sus mentes para poder conciliar el sueño.

Fue entonces que recorriendo la orilla de un río notaron una gran planta sobre una cascada: era una hidroeléctrica. El tono gastado y el óxido les hacían ver que estaba abandonada, así que siguieron el paso. Eventualmente llegaron a la entrada del complejo, notando dos válvulas que formaban un pequeño puente por el cual podían cruzar. Siguieron el paso, subiendo por unas escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal de la planta. Era grande, con torres a cada lado. Vieron hacia los lados, notando que no había otro camino sino atravesándola.

-Quizá encontremos cosas dentro –comentó Ethan, intentando convencer a los demás de entrar

No obstante tras decir eso tres personas aparecieron detrás de ellos, apuntándoles con rifles; pudieron haberse defendido, pero notaron que inmediatamente de las torres aparecieron más personas. Estaban nuevamente rodeados y superados en número y equipo. Vio hacia los lados, y notó que todos habían entendido que no tenían oportunidad, por lo cual bajaron sus armas cuando una fuerte voz femenina proveniente de una de las torres lo ordenó.

No podía acabar así, pero tampoco podían huir, y tampoco él podía huir y dejarlos solos.

No, no era sobre ellos.

Era sobre Liz. Aunque la tomase de la mano y corriera los alcanzarían.

Esperaría, no había otra opción.

Pero todo eso acabó cuando John habló.

-¿Tommy? ¿Eres tú?

Uno de los hombres de una de las torres entonces vio suspicaz a John, pero sólo durante unos segundos, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa que lo alivió inmediatamente.

Era él.

Todos bajaron las armas, y pronto el ambiente cambió completamente; Tommy abrió la puerta y fue directo donde John para darle la mano junto a un breve abrazo; se debían conocer de años. Salieron más personas de la puerta, entre ellos la mujer que había hablado previamente.

-Él es John –le dijo Tommy –cuando era un Luciérnaga me salvó el trasero en más una ocasión, de no haber sido por él habría varias historias que no tendría para contar

-Buenos días… John, mi nombre es María –respondió la mujer, mostrando una expresión relajada, en contraste con cómo había sido hacía sólo unos segundos –supongo debo agradecerle, ya que gracias a usted su amigo vivió lo suficiente como para conocerme

-¿Eh? ¿Son…? –preguntó John, indicando con el dedo, oscilando entre Tommy y María

Era extraño a más no poder, tanto para Ethan como para el resto del grupo: ver a John actuar de esa forma, pero en el fondo no hizo sino tranquilizarlos más todavía; estaban en confianza.

-Mierda… -dijo Ethan, tras un largo suspiro –agradezco haberte rescatado…

Fue entonces que María los invitó a pasar a la planta; de un momento a otro se hallaron en una pequeña aldea poblada de varias personas; había caballos, animales de granja, adaptando la vida a un lugar así.

-¿Increíble, no? –Comentó Tommy, obviamente a John –llevamos acá un par de semanas y mira todo lo que hemos hecho

-¿Qué los trae por acá? –preguntó María, aunque con tono amistoso

-Eso… quisiera hablarlo en privado con Tommy

María vio a Tommy, pero perdió interés al poco tiempo, para dejarlos ir. Se vieron todos ahí, el uno al otro, y se dividieron.

-Ve con John, Tommy –le indicó María –yo me quedaré con los huéspedes... y ustedes, entren también, si no se quieren congelar

Fue al entrar que todos quedaron atónitos; primero vieron varias luces encendidas dentro del complejo, iluminando los pasillos, pero cuando vieron a varios niños viendo una película en un televisor notaron el detalle, e hicieron las correspondientes relaciones.

-Tommy, ¿esta planta…? –preguntó John inmediatamente

-Exacto… la mejor sorpresa para el final; tenemos electricidad… revivimos la planta hace unas semanas, y eso junto al pequeño ecosistema que tenemos acá nos da un pequeño mundo auto sustentable en el que vivir

Fue el último detalle el que despertó en Ethan un recuerdo de no hace mucho; ya había oído esa idea. Vio a Tommy y se preguntó si su visión de la humanidad era la misma que la de Nathaniel, después de todo ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: armarse en un refugio y olvidarse de que había un mundo ahí afuera. No obstante al menos ya sabía que nadie se quedaría ahí, aunque por un momento dudó de si eso era bueno o malo, en especial con Dom. Pero no hubo oportunidad para discutirlo entre ellos, pues María fue quien empezó a hablar.

-Y ahora que estamos sin los dos Luciérnagas… ¿Qué los trae por acá?

Se vieron los unos a los otros, recordando las palabras de John, pero Ethan fue quien empezó.

-Vamos a ver a los Luciérnagas… a unirnos a ellos, así que vamos a su encuentro

-Mi marido los dejó hace ya tiempo, pero supongo que siempre estarán luchando, al menos hasta que hallen la cura

Ethan se preguntó hasta dónde sabía Tommy, y si María sabría algo aun si así era, pero prefirió guardar silencio respecto a la niña; pese a que no lo supiera, por su lado ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Parecen bastante decididos, pero también cansados, ¿no gustarían quedarse un par de días acá? Al menos para prepararse, que el trayecto que les queda a Colorado lo pasaran bajo la nieve

Y ese detalle fue detectado de inmediato por todos, quienes de inmediato se empezaron a mirar de reojo, los unos a los otros, inquietados.

-Perdón, ¿Colorado? –fue Ethan quien hizo la pregunta

-Allá están los Luciérnagas, ¿no? En Boulder –respondió María, sin entender qué pasaba

La inquietud muda duró poco, pues justo en ese momento John y Tommy volvieron agitados, entrando por una puerta rápidamente. Ethan vio a John y captó la mirada que tenía; ambos notaron lo que pasaba.

-Ethan, les dieron una dirección errónea –aclaró John, agitado –van a Colorado, a una universidad que antes teníamos como refugio

-¿Hace cuánto fue esto? –preguntó de inmediato Ethan

-Hace tres semanas… no sabía que se habían trasladado –se excusó Tommy –la última vez que hablé con Marlene me dijo que ahí estaban… mierda… Joel

Joel era el nombre de quien acompañaba a la niña, quien se llamaba Ellie; tanto Ethan como los demás se grabaron esos nombres, para no olvidarlos más.

John miró a Ethan directo a los ojos, y ciertamente Ethan entendió lo que quería decir sin tener que usar ninguna palabra; vio a los lados, a Dom y Julie; a Liz, y pudo ver que todos pensaban lo mismo, quizá por diferentes motivos, pero todos tenían lo mismo en sus cabezas.

-No te preocupes, Tommy –respondió Ethan –nosotros iremos por Joel y lo llevaremos a Salt Lake City

Ciertamente notó que Tommy no tomó muy en cuenta su idea, sino hasta que vio a John y entendió que sería él quien también iría.

-Debería ir con ustedes –le dijo a John, tras haber hecho el compromiso, sin intermediar ninguna palabra, de que John iría a buscar a Joel –después de todo yo fui el que les dio esa dirección… mierda, han recorrido todo desde Boston para esto…

-No te preocupes Tommy –le respondió John, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro –nosotros tenemos que ir de todos modos a Salt Lake City; tú tienes tu hogar acá… he visto a muchos Luciérnagas renunciar en mi vida, pero ahora sé que estoy frente a uno que tiene un buen motivo para hacerlo, no te arriesgues innecesariamente, sé que te preocupas por él, pero yo me encargaré…

-Siempre te encargaste de arreglar la mierda que dejaba a mi paso, y siento que debo hacer esto

-Y una vez lo compensaste; cuando me ayudaste a escapar del ejército en un tiroteo en el que casi muerto… tenía una bala en la rodilla que me dolía como no tienes idea que me tenía pegado al suelo

-Pero acabamos ahí justamente porque yo decidí salir antes de tiempo de esa casa

-Pero me salvaste después de todo, ¿no? –Era de las pocas veces en las que Ethan veía a John genuinamente sonreír –me encargaré personalmente de que Joel llegue con Marlene

Se podía ver la indecisión de Tommy, pero no es que quería confiar sin poder, sino todo lo contrario; se tomó un pequeño tiempo y decidió ir a hablar con María a unos metros. El grupo se mantuvo en el lugar, pudo ver que Dom tenía una mirada rígida, al igual que Julie; era probable que nuevamente tuviera la tentación de quedarse ahí. Era extraño volverse a ver en esa situación después de ya haber pasado por la tensión de ignorar qué pasaba por su mente, pero ante eso estaba. Pero no podía hacer nada: la decisión le correspondía a ellos.

Entonces se acercó Tommy, ya más relajado, pero sin estar totalmente sin tensión alguna.

-Supongo tendrás que hacerme un último favor, John –respondió finalmente –pero no dejaré que vayan así nada más… se ven hambrientos y sucios; quédense un día para recuperarse, les daremos comida, mochilas, armas, caballos, y ropa más adecuada; si es el último favor que me harás, más vale que te ayude lo más que pueda…

-Si encuentran una cura y todo esto se acaba, siempre pueden volver –agregó María –tendremos las puertas abiertas para ustedes

Dom se rio; con Ethan y los demás habían acordado con las miradas no hablar del tema pensando que era bastante privado, pero al parecer todos ahí lo sabían.

-Joel es parecido a mí –les indicó Tommy –pero es más corpulento, ha envejecido más, y siempre anda con una barba, mientras que Ellie es pelirroja y siempre anda con una cola de caballo… tiene un temperamento a veces impredecible… pueden usar eso para asegurarse de que es ella, si han tenido suerte los encontraran con un caballo también, el cual les di para que fueran más rápido

Esa noche Ethan durmió en un camarote; no dormía así desde hace demasiado tiempo, siendo lo más cercano las improvisadas camas en las que dormía con el grupo de Francis, y le impresionó lo cómodo que era; había hasta olvidado como se sentía dormir en una cama de verdad. La última cama como tal que recordaba era de la zona de cuarentena en la que había estado, imagen con la cual recordó a Diane.

-Vas a hacer grandes cosas –dijo tan despacio que nadie lo escuchó –eso es lo que haré, hermana

Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan descansado como a la mañana siguiente; hasta desayunaron como era debido, en una mesa, tomando café con unos panes, pero eventualmente la realidad volvió y se hallaron preparando sus mochilas, oportunamente recuperando armas que habían perdido; Julie tenía un Mosin-Nagant con mira telescópica nuevamente y un arco; él había recuperado su escopeta, y contaba además con una Taurus con una mira de alcance medio; Liz también tenía su rifle de vuelta, y por primera vez cargaba una pistola propia. Por su lado Dom y John también se armaron con rifles. También les habían dado parcas y mejores zapatos, por lo cual ya no pasarían tanto frío, y si bien ya no tenían un auto, tenían tres caballos; Ethan y Liz iban en uno, al igual que Dom y Julie, mientras John tenía su propio caballo.

Pronto se hallaron en la puerta principal de la planta, nuevamente abierta, pero esta vez para salir, e hicieron un último gesto de despedida. John se acercó a Tommy para el adiós.

-Cuando veas a Joel –le dijo Tommy –asegúrate de recordarle que apenas termine con eso puede volver acá

-No te preocupes, nunca he tenido mala memoria, ¿alguna vez he olvidado algo?

-No has cambiado para nada

Se dieron un último abrazo, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando ambos tenían sus colgantes en los cuellos, las insignias en la ropa; John lo había recibido con las Luciérnagas, le había enseñado sobre las ideas y motivaciones de Marlene, le había enseñado a disparar y defenderse, cómo moverse entre las faldas de los militares sin ser descubierto. Para John, en el fondo también esa visita había sido sólo para volver a ver a su viejo amigo, después de varios años de su salida de los Luciérnagas. Un amigo que pocas veces se encuentra en la vida, un amigo que de hecho no había vuelto a conocer durante todos esos años.

No obstante para Ethan, en medio de esa despedida, era otra cosa lo que importaba y que lo inquietaba; se acercó a Dom lentamente, para hablarle despacio y que se escuchara lo menos posible.

-Vi tu cara… no creo que tengamos una tercera oportunidad así… si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo; yo, John y Liz continuaremos de aquí en adelante… el camino se alargó, no contábamos con esto

-Ya te dije una vez que no podíamos dejarlos solos por ahí –respondió Dom, aparentemente bien consigo mismo

-De una u otra forma ya estamos dentro de esto, y no pensamos salir –agregó Julie, notando el tono y la intención –somos un grupo, Ethan, y eso no va a cambiar

Aun con las peleas, con las discusiones, los insultos, las dudas, estaban ahí, siguiendo juntos; una parte en su cabeza reemplazó 'grupo' por 'familia'. Se sintió bien, y hasta se sintió culpable de haber dudado de aquella pareja.

Seguirían juntos, hasta Salt Lake City, y eso no iba a cambiar.

No obstante a la media hora de cabalgar, notó algo extraño, dándose cuenta por primera vez.

Joel no sabía dónde estaban los Luciérnagas, no sabía nada, y probablemente lo que había hecho había sido recurrir a su hermano para saber algo. Cuando todo había empezado por ese lado, John le había dicho que ellos iban en camino a la ciudad.

De pronto, creyó entender la verdadera razón por la que John, al contarle sobre Ellie por primera vez, le dijo "te debo una disculpa", quizá no la debía aun, quizá era lo que iba a decir.

Estaba todo en su cabeza.

Miró a John, notó que estaba tranquilo, cabalgando a unos metros de él. Miró a Dom y a Julie, Liz lo miró de forma extraña, notando algo.

Tomó aire.

-¿Alguien recuerda si nos dijeron los nombres de los caballos?


	8. Capítulo 8 -Animales

**Capítulo 8 –Animales**

La noche había caído, cada vez con temperaturas más bajas; no sabía si era por la estación, o era cierta su teoría sobre que, de alguna forma, a partir de los incidentes con el Cordyceps, las temperaturas habían ido bajando gradualmente; como si la tierra nos estuviera echando como raza dominante, una vez hasta había pensado que el virus era un castigo por parte de la tierra.

Habría estado tiritando de frío, en una ventana en un cuarto piso, si no hubiese sido por el tambor encendido que había a su lado. Era extraño, pero últimamente había necesitado más que nunca esos momentos a solas; algo no estaba bien en su cabeza. Pensó que estaba cayendo en la locura, pero miraba al cielo, y se intentaba explicar qué había hecho mal; qué mal camino había tomado a lo largo de su vida.

La verdad, no quería responder, no quería saber la respuesta: su cabeza era un gran pueblo lleno de niebla, y no quería que ésta se fuera, no quería ver qué quedaba de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Ethan? –escuchó detrás de él

Se volteó, para ver a Mike con una expresión de curiosidad. Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado a solas para una conversación casual, de hecho no la recordaba, como varias otras cosas.

La pregunta no era qué decirle, sino si hablar o no, se quedó mirando el suelo, pero notó que si seguía haciendo eso se delataría solo. Pero si hablaba tampoco sería mucho mejor.

Pero al menos era Mike quien estaba ahí.

-Mike, no sé qué hacer

-¿A qué te refieres? –su expresión pasó a mostrar confusión, bajando las cejas; una parte dentro de él presentía algo, o tenía al menos una idea

Ethan entonces hizo una pausa, como un preámbulo para algo que tenía guardado desde hacía tiempo pero había querido evitar, quizá siendo lo que estaba tras la niebla.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Francis?

Entonces sintió un sonido que lo sacó de sus recuerdos, abriendo inmediatamente los ojos y mirando hacia los lados. Todos lo habían escuchado; todos estaban alerta.

Habían decidido descansar en un rancho que habían encontrado, tapado ahora por la nieve; no habían encontrado personas en los alrededores y se veía abandonado. Aun no se acostumbraba a cómo ver de blanco el paisaje le daba una sensación aun peor respecto al mundo; era como si de a poco se estuviera acabando. Los únicos capaces de reconstruir el mundo que él había alcanzado a conocer eran los mismos humanos. Sentía su misión el tener que ayudar a eso, su misión para las futuras generaciones: elegir no ser parte del error.

Estaban en el segundo piso, y alguien estaba abajo, ya que había escuchado un jarrón caer al suelo y romperse. Estaba oscuro, pero sus vistas ya se habían adaptado a ese nivel de luz: Ethan vio a los demás y con una señal con su mano derecha, les hizo saber que él bajaría, mientras que John decidió esperar en la escalera, por si algo pasaba.

Era peligroso, y finalmente decidió ir con su escopeta lista, mientras los demás estaban arriba listos en las ventanas para recibir posibles refuerzos, John estaba esperando en las escaleras al más mínimo ruido para salir. Empezó a examinar la sala de estar y no halló nada, sin embargo al entrar a la cocina escuchó unos pasos rápidos; alguien estaba ahí, y se estaba escondiendo. Se puso tenso, ante la idea de que en cualquier momento alguien lo apuñalaría por detrás, pero levantó la escopeta y continuó; pensó en llamar a John, pero a esas alturas aquella persona, o personas, sabían que él estaba ahí, y llamarlo, probablemente sólo haría que saltaran sobre él.

Fue en ese instante en el cual lanzó un vaso que había tomado en la cocina hacia un lado, a la vez que se movió al otro; pudo ver una cabeza moverse agitadamente y finalmente se halló frente a aquella persona, tapada por la oscuridad, mientras le apuntaba fijamente, a solo centímetros. Pero su alivio pronto se difuminó al ver que le apuntaba a un chico de no más de quince años, asustado y temblando de miedo.

-No le dispares –escuchó, con una voz tan baja que probablemente John no habría podido oírla ni estando en la base de las escaleras

Vio a su lado, y notó a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, apuntándole con un revólver directo a la cabeza, pero entonces notó en su mirada que no era alguien decidido; probablemente tenía sólo un par de balas.

Se fijó más en esa mirada, pese a que todo esto ocurría en cosa de segundos.

Aquel hombre no quería disparar, y la verdad él tampoco.

Conocía esa mirada, y le dolía ello: ésa había sido la mirada de unos turistas que le habían apuntado. Él los había encontrado, intentando escapar de la ciudad, y los había acorralado, pero en el momento final, tanto él como aquellos dos supervivientes se terminaron apuntando de la misma forma.

Ethan no les disparó, y tras bajar el arma, les indicó que fueran por un edificio por el que podían pasar desapercibidos, con lo cual podrían escapar. No supo qué sentir cuando los vio irse, después de agradecerle el haberles dejado ir, pero sí supo lo que sintió cuando vio a uno siendo atravesado por una flecha, sólo para que el otro corriera el mismo destino: tristeza. Se quedó viendo los cuerpos de las dos personas, para luego ver en la ventana de un edificio colindante al suyo, unido por unas tablas que hacían un puente, a Francis, quien recargaba su ballesta. Eso había ocurrido dos meses antes de que saliera del grupo, y de cierta forma, a esas alturas la niebla ya estaba más clara.

Levantó su pistola, quedando completamente indefenso, pero tampoco procuró no botarla al suelo, sólo la levantó lentamente.

-Tranquilo, no te dispararé, no te preocupes

Pero notó lo ingenuo de su gesto cuando aquel hombre sólo le respondió agitado; estaba nervioso.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota? ¿Cuántas veces crees que he oído eso? Aléjate o te dispararé directo a la cabeza

Probablemente eran un padre y su hijo, que buscaban sobrevivir; no podía exigir confianza después de lo que había hecho, dado que tenía la de su grupo porque ellos habían elegido dársela. Se alejó lentamente, porque esa mirada era distinta a la que alguna vez había visto; la desesperación nos podía llevar a cualquier cosa, y ese hombre estaba dispuesto a dispararle.

Dejó el arma en el suelo, y de a poco se fue alejando, con las manos en alto.

Pero entonces empezó a hablar.

-Somos varios, si me disparas no saldrán vivos de acá… aun así les dejaré comida en la puerta de salida; pueden tomarla e irse, y no bromeo, ¡John!

El Luciérnaga escuchó el último grito, sólo para ser detenido por Ethan justo antes de dispararle al desconocido. Por su parte los demás arriba escucharon el grito y se sintieron pisadas en el segundo piso; el plan de Ethan había funcionado.

-¿Ves que no miento? Pero tampoco mentía sobre la comida… John, ¿podrías traer un poco de comida?

Ethan notó que el hombre se mostró sumamente suspicaz respecto a aquel gesto, mientras que John por su lado, entendiendo sus intenciones, fue a buscar unas latas a su mochila. Ethan no lo sabía, pero por lo general para ser un Luciérnaga se tenía que ver más allá de uno, y en la mayoría de los casos, era porque uno ya no tenía nada que ver dentro de sí, si no era hacia afuera, hacia los demás. Eso había mantenido a John con Marlene, aun con todos los años que había pasado sin progreso alguno.

El desconocido finalmente se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta, apuntándole en todo momento a Ethan, para tomar las latas de comida, y ordenarle al joven a irse; se veía duro con él, pero en el fondo se notaba que lo quería proteger: era su padre sin lugar a dudas.

-Supongo intentaste convencerlo de quedarse –le preguntó John, cuando por la ventana vieron que los desconocidos habían desaparecido tras una colina, entre la nieve –después de todo eres tú

Ethan lo miró, y con los ojos le hizo un gesto indicando que así había sido, aunque era extraño; en casos similares probablemente habría intentado todo lo posible para convencerlos de quedarse así fuera por un momento. Por alguna razón tenía algo que le decía cuándo alguien lo iba a atacar o no, y eso era lo que lo había salvado de morir baleado al encontrarse con Henry y Sam, o con Dom y Julie. Quizá tenía que ver con el breve recuerdo que había tenido antes de verse en esa situación. Quizá había tenido que ver con el motivo por el que se había hecho cazador.

¿Venganza? Venganza hacia quién, o hacia qué. Algo motivaba todo, algo motivaba el odio que sintió luego de ver a Diane morir, el odio que sintió después al ser expulsado por los militares, pero no sabía qué era. La pérdida quizá, el dolor, pero algo tenía que conjugarse con éstos para haberle hecho tomar esa decisión.

Había sido un cazador, y aunque ya no lo era eso seguía en su pasado; lo había dejado atrás, pero eso no quitaba el que existiera esa parte de su vida. Quería respuestas, pero no las hallaba.

-Es curioso –dijo al aire, pero con John presente –un cazador y un Luciérnaga juntos

-¿De qué hablas? Dejaste eso atrás, tú mismo lo has dejado claro… has sufrido, has llorado, y has sentido odio, pero has elegido usar eso para algo constructivo, lo has usado de inspiración para mejorar todo esto, y eso te hace un Luciérnaga… quizá no tengas el colgante aun –le dijo, sacando su colgante, en el cual se podía apreciar el nombre: John King –pero en el fondo eres un Luciérnaga, y lo eres desde que dejaste esa vida; nunca olvides eso

Quizá eso podía servir bien para describir a un Luciérnaga, pero eso no respondía a su otra pregunta, aunque tampoco la había hecho así que no tenía nada que esperar.

Sólo recordó pensar en aquel padre, su historia, y quizá en qué bando estaba. Quizá el mundo era solo un gran conglomerado de cazadores y Luciérnagas esperando a ser descubiertos, porque algo era claro para él: el mundo se había llenado de dolor.

Sin embargo al otro día, mientras desayunaban para partir a Boulder, notaron que golpeaban la puerta; un gesto tan raro en esos días en las zonas libres, que no hizo sino extrañarlos al punto de prepararse para lo peor, pero al ver por la ventana Ethan pudo apreciar que eran justamente las dos personas de la noche anterior. Habían vuelto.

Les abrió la puerta, y con una sonrisa casi recta los invitó a pasar. Se veían sucios y cansados; no supo si habían cambiado de opinión o simplemente la comida los había traído de vuelta contra su voluntad: recordó los días previos a encontrarse con Henry, y luego Liz. Definitivamente mientras menor era el grupo, más difícil era la vida. No se dio el tiempo de responderse la pregunta sobre el regreso de aquel desconocido, pues los invitó de inmediato a comer algo.

-Cumpliste con tu palabra –le dijo el desconocido, mientras veía al joven comer –es… difícil encontrarse con gente como la tuya hoy en día

Y era difícil serlo, y continuaría siendo así, más cuando no siempre había sido así; intentó excusarse pensando en que prácticamente nadie tenía las manos limpias, pero sabía que eso no lo libraría de ninguna culpa. Él había elegido ese camino, y había elegido dejarlo; eso era todo lo que podía concluir en su alborotada cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Ethan… éste es mi grupo… John, Dom, Julie… y Liz –dijo, indicando a las personas que se habían ganado un lugar en su consciencia, a pesar de las discusiones, de las noches en vela, de los tiroteos

-Mi nombre es Rick… y este es mi hijo Joshua –indicó el padre, cuidando de no atorarse comiendo, mientras su hijo comía sin parar; ambos estaban extremadamente delgados

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? Esta zona es lo bastante rural como para sólo pasar por ella por un rato

-Vamos… al este, en lo posible a Boston, pero si encontramos una buena parada en el camino, no nos vendrá mal quedarnos ahí

-¿Boston? ¿Qué los lleva allá? –pensó que unirse a los Luciérnagas y asegurarse de llevar la cura a todo era un buen motivo para cruzar el país, pero al intentar hacerse otra idea para viajar con tu propio hijo por un mundo así no pudo hallar una respuesta

-Lo que nos motiva a todos los que aún tenemos algo por lo cual vivir… paz y cierto grado de seguridad… al parecer un alto grado del ejército empezó a barrer con el desastre que hay… están encerrando a todos los cazadores en los alrededores… ya sabes, les declaró la guerra, y según oí la está ganando

Inmediatamente una imagen llegó a la cabeza de Ethan; de su grupo sólo le importaba Mike, por todas las décadas que llevaban conociéndose, pero aun así tenía cierto aire para con los demás, quizá siendo Pat la única otra persona por la cual sintiera lástima. Si lo que Rick decía era verdad, ver a su grupo muerto o entre rejas sinceramente no lo dejaba tranquilo, sobre todo por Mike.

Mike no quería que los dejara, pero tampoco quería irse también; sin embargo había dudado. Ethan recordó que antes no podía evitar pasar noches pensando en que pudo haber hecho algo más por quien había sido su mejor amigo.

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Rick, curioso también

-Vamos a… encontrarnos con los Luciérnagas, planeamos unirnos a ellos

Inmediatamente notó que Joshua giró la cabeza, dándole la espalda a su padre; algo significaba eso, pero no podía identificarlo con tan pocos gestos corporales. Probablemente era malo.

Pensó en preguntar, pero una mirada fría de Rick le hizo saber que no sería bienvenida la pregunta; quizá estaba cruzando la raya que ambos habían delimitado con la confianza minúscula pero válida que habían establecido en tan corto tiempo.

Planeaba contarle del viaje que habían llevado, planeaba ocultar la existencia de Ellie, al menos hasta un tiempo prudente de Rick en el grupo, había planeado muchas cosas, pero por primera vez, ante una posibilidad sintió que algo le decía que debía guardar silencio y otorgar. Y el motivo había sido esa mirada; no había sido rabia, no había sido enojo ni odio: había sido decisión, una decisión movida por razones más allá de su conocimiento. La situación que se daba era tan ajena a ese mundo que le pareció extraterrestre y hasta anti natural: respeto.

Ethan no tardó en darse cuenta que Rick tenía ganas de retirarse; habían vuelto sólo por la comida, pero pese a que no tenían de sobra, se sintió bien compartiendo unas cuantas latas más con dos desconocidos que tenían su propia agenda. Si había un militar que se había dado cuenta de lo que podía hacer con el poder que tenía, no podía ser distinto quizá de los Luciérnagas; todos intentaban ayudar como podían, desde sus respectivos bandos.

De cualquier forma sintió cierta nostalgia al ver a los dos desconocidos retirarse. No los conocía, no sabía nada de ellos, ni pasado, ni presente, ni futuro, sólo eran dos viajeros que se habían encontrado y afortunadamente no habían tenido que disparar.

Pero entonces vio a Rick llamarlo en privado, dejando a Joshua a unos metros de él. Vio a sus amigos por unos momentos y decidió ir a su encuentro, probablemente el último.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al alcanzarlo, en medio de un pastizal tapado por la nieve

-Siento que te debo una… -intentaba poner un gesto dócil, pero notaba que lo estaba forzando, notaba que la razón tenía otra emoción detrás –por favor, si tienen una solución a esto, no nos hagan esperar otros quince años… ya he hablado lo suficiente para toda una vida

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó antes de ver a Rick y Joshua perderse entre los árboles. Pensó en darles un caballo, pero no tenían ninguno de más; pensó en darles armas, pero tampoco tenían como para poder compartir mucho más que un par de balas.

Pero mientras volvía con su grupo su rostro se arrugó un poco por el pesar; dedujo algo: Joshua tenía quince años. Miró a John, y se preguntó hasta dónde la esperanza moría; hasta dónde el tiempo era capaz de pudrir todo. Era difícil, sin lugar a dudas, mantenerse constante.

No pudo sino recordar una frase: "el mundo es el que te cambia".

Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Nathaniel, o a su hermano Harry, o a la pequeña Laura.

Pero entonces no pudo evitar volver a Rick y darse cuenta de cuánta pena y dolor había habido en esas últimas palabras que habían intercambiado; la negación, la lucha, la aceptación, la admisión.

Cada superviviente era una historia sufrida.

Quizá contra eso luchaba Nathaniel, quizá eso era lo que se expresaba en Laura y los otros niños de la granja.

Por un instante pudo ver la decisión y convicción que lo había llevado a establecer su pequeño mundo tras unos muros.

Y los cazadores no habían sido jamás sino todo lo malo de ese mundo. No eran personas, no aceptaban emociones, no aceptaban excusas. Eran depredadores, en una cadena alimenticia. Eran animales sin respeto por la vida.

Y por primera vez vio el punto de Nathaniel; qué era realmente peor: el Cordyceps, o las mismas personas.

Pero no podía dudar, no después de todo por lo que había pasado. No cuando faltaba tan poco.

La razón por la que había dejado a Francis era porque justamente confiaba en la humanidad, confiaba en que aún quedaban personas ahí afuera a ser rescatadas de sus pesadillas cotidianas.

Y se preguntó si el cazador nato pensaba lo contrario, o simplemente no le importaba.

Por suerte era una mente en la cual no estaba.

No pudo sino recordar sus memorias.

El motivo de ser cazador cuando no lo eres, ¿bastaba perder todo en lo que creías?

Y lo peor es que para Mike habían dos opciones: o seguir en la misma situación, o estar muerto o encerrado.

Se preguntó qué era peor.

Sacó una fotografía tan antigua como ese mundo, una que nunca abandonaba, una que siempre había llevado consigo todo ese tiempo, y la volvió a mirar como antes; ahí aparecían ambos, con una sonrisa que entonces encontraba hasta exagerada.

Recordaba ese día tan cercano como lejano: su cumpleaños número trece.


	9. Capítulo 9 -Perdón

**Capítulo 9 –Perdón**

El viento era gélido, más en la noche, pero no lo suficiente como para no permitirle un momento a solas entre los árboles. Su vista se teñía de blanco, y el sonido daba a entender que había algunos animales en los alrededores; a veces se fijaba en eso y pensaba que los bosques parecían más vivos que las ciudades, las cuales aparte de estar en ruinas eran nidos de depredadores, o de presas.

Necesitaba ese momento a solas, al menos justo después de la discusión que había tenido con John.

Habían pasado meses desde que su encuentro con Anna, desde que quiso integrarla a su grupo, y desde que enterró su cadáver. Sin que nadie lo supiera, excepto el Luciérnaga, el grupo le debía mucho a ella, pero quien más supuso merecía saberlo era Liz; a lo largo de esos meses en muchas ocasiones había querido decirle, pero algo lo detenía; la emboscada en Jackson County le facilitó el esquivar completamente el asunto, pues la foto en que aparecía ella y Anna se había perdido junto con el auto; si no se había quemado hasta no dejar rastro, habría sido tirada al suelo por aquel grupo, luego de haber saqueado todo lo que habían encontrado, para perderse entre la tierra. Lo mismo había ocurrido con la carta que John había leído, y que en realidad, Ethan jamás había leído completa.

No quedaba registro de que Anna había estado con él, excepto él mismo, y John, pero éste último sabía que no era su responsabilidad hacerse cargo del error que Ethan había cometido. Ethan no podía sino querer juntar las fuerzas para decirlo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo, y había caído tanta tierra sobre el recuerdo, que ya no sabía siquiera cómo decirlo, al menos no sin perder toda la confianza con Liz.

La forma en que se habían conocido, quizá eso era lo que le dificultaba tomar la decisión. A diferencia de John, Dom o Julie, o incluso Nathaniel, Henry o Rick; Liz requería encontrar a alguien, al menos en el estado en el que estaba en esa ocasión; si no hubiera sido alguien como Ethan ella habría muerto asesinada, no sin antes ser violada y torturada, ni hablar del posible canibalismo; sabía que ciertos grupos habían caído en eso para sobrevivir. Incluso John pudo haber dado su última lucha en el estado en que lo encontraron, pero Liz apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola luego de una vida siendo protegida por su padre. No lo podía culpar, y eso era lo otro que lo aquejaba: las palabras de John. Odiaba admitirlo, e incluso una parte en su cabeza aun no lo admitía, evadiéndolo a todo lugar, como una niebla que no deja ver, pero había sobreprotegido a Diane.

Y eso en ese mundo no servía.

Pero cuál era la alternativa; se había preguntado eso mientras le enseñaba a Liz a disparar con precisión, a defenderse, pero no se conseguía convencer de lo que hacía. Lo único cierto era que en medio de la nieve estaba considerando eso con más concentración que nunca; le había tomado meses poder hacerlo, poder enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Sabía que en el fondo tenía una razón por lo que hizo con Diane, pero eso le dolía; eso no la regresaba, no cambiaba nada: no cambió nada jamás.

Se tomó un breve receso de sus propios pensamientos, y notó con curiosidad cómo eso lo desconectó momentáneamente del mundo: en un mundo en donde debes pensar en todo momento qué hacer para poder despertar al otro día. Quizá eso lo hacía sentir vivo; saber que había algo que, por lo menos por momentos, era más importante que aquel mundo.

Entonces sintió un golpe en una roca detrás de él; era Dom.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Dom no sabía nada de Anna, ni del origen de todo, pero encontró el espacio común.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta… Cuando hay algo pendiente, y ha pasado… demasiado tiempo, ¿vale la pena acabarlo? Dicen que el tiempo pudre todo…

-Sea lo que sea, hazlo –respondió Dom, causando cierta incomodidad en Ethan, entiendo a qué llevaba eso -… aunque te juegues tu propio perdón por ello

Por un instante esas últimas palabras lo sacaron de su trance; el tono daba a entender un aire retrospectivo. Vio a Dom y le dio las gracias, pensando a la vez en que todos en el grupo quizá tomaban ese viaje como una terapia; con excepción de John, eran vagabundos dejados por la vida.

El dolor podía todo, y Liz había pasado dolor, y probablemente lo pasaría, por él.

Pero era su culpa. Por tener ese sentimiento de tener alguien querido a quien proteger; había cometido un doble error. Uno contra él y el otro contra ella.

Debía hablarle.

Regresó donde estaban los caballos, y vio a su grupo alrededor de una fogata, con unas improvisadas tiendas para dormir, comiendo lo que quedaba de lo que habían conseguido de la última caza de Julie. Liz comía junto a Julie; se llevaban bien. Quizá Julie la veía como una hermana menor; dada la edad bien podían ser amigas, pero la mentalidad de Liz era distinta, por lo cual aún era como una adolescente, aprendiendo a combatir con el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Lo que era seguro era que Julie no tenía los mismos problemas que él.

Le hizo una seña a Liz para que fuera con él, y al verla ponerse de pie de inmediato recordó que no por nada era la persona con la que tenía más cercanía; habían tenido que sobrevivir sólo contando con el otro, al menos hasta que fueron encontrando a los otros. Recordó esos días, en donde en unas pocas ocasiones ella también había tenido que disparar, muchas veces con la pistola de Ethan, dado que no tenían otra. Era con quien llevaba más tiempo, al menos la persona aún viva que cumpliera con esa condición.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y qué te tomó tanto tiempo allá afuera? –Preguntó Liz, cuando ya estuvieron un tanto lejos de la fogata –espera, si es lo que creo que es, no me digas…

-No… no es eso… -respondió Ethan, soltando una pequeña sonrisa –quiero decirte algo…

Notó que Liz lo vio intrigada, pero que en ningún momento se mostró desconfiada. Pensó en que no se merecía tal confianza.

-¿Vas a decírmelo? ¿O esperarás a que te ruegue?

Pensó en que un buen comienzo habría sido entregarle la fotografía de ella y Anna, pero ya no la tenía. Durante un tiempo pensó bien en eso, pues le evitó pensar en el tema; ahora odiaba haber hecho eso.

-… Te debo una disculpa

El decirle que había conocido a Anna sólo para verla morir no arreglaba nada; perdieron el auto, las armas, y no cambiaba en nada la situación, porque ella seguiría muerta. Pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas el auto?

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió Liz, para luego expresar leve confusión -¿qué tenía?

-El día en que lo lleve… conocí a alguien… su nombre era Anna

Notó cierta expresión en Liz, y con eso se aseguró de que ella había entendido, o al menos estaba entendiendo. Ethan se había delatado solo al hacer tal preámbulo a tal afirmación. Probablemente Liz estaba dudando de si lo que pasaba era lo que creía, o una coincidencia.

No lo era, nada lo era en ese momento.

El silencio que entonces se sostuvo entre los dos no hizo sino reforzar las creencias de Liz, quien ya con los ojos un tanto humedecidos, dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Sí, la conocí –confirmó Ethan, entendiendo la pregunta que ella había hecho con aquel paso

Liz se detuvo, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero en el fondo Ethan sabía que ella no lo estaba viendo, pese a que sus ojos le apuntaban directamente a la cara. Estaba viendo recuerdos, memorias, momentos felices que él no conocía.

-¡¿Y qué paso?! –demandó ella; no se veía enojada, pero sin duda el tono de su voz denotaba que estaba alterada

Era un desembarco de pensamientos, de recuerdos. De sentimientos.

-No supe quién era realmente sino hasta después de…

-¿Está muerta? –lo interrumpió ella, inclinando su cabeza; no era interrogación, sino que se preparaba para algo que presentía

-… Sí –respondió, mientras veía que los ojos de Liz se abrían sin mover la dirección en la que veía

-… ¿La mataste?

Si bien sabía qué responder a eso, casi se detuvo un instante, probablemente poniendo en duda su confiabilidad, al notar que no sabía cómo respondería ella. Y había razones para ambas respuestas, después de todo él era su compañero, él se había ganado su confianza a través de hambre, fatiga y tiroteos. Se avergonzó de lo que había hecho.

-No… éramos… aliados, pero un grupo de cazadores la tomó por sorpresa… intenté salvarla

No supo si Liz le creyó o no, pero supo que era porque no era lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, pues ella sólo atinó a caer sentada sobre una roca, mirando hacia el suelo. Pese a tener los ojos húmedos, no estaba llorando, al menos no por fuera.

-Antes de eso… intenté convencerla de que nos acompañara… pero no quiso… ella no sabía que estabas con nosotros, y yo no sabía lo importante que eso era

Liz no respondió, pero respiraba fuertemente, sentada, cruzando los brazos para tomarse los hombros. No decía nada.

-Ella creyó que tú habías muerto cuando los chasqueadores los atacaron… pero escúchame: ella nunca te olvidó. Incluso en su lecho de muerte, en sus últimas palabras, estabas tú

Las últimas palabras eran un último llamado de Anna, a proteger lo que querías, a cuidarlo, y al destrozo que causaba el no poder hacerlo.

-El auto era de ella, las armas que traje… y el chaleco que te salvó la vida en Jackson es el que ella usaba… Y había una fotografía, en la que aparecías con ella, y tu padre; ahí supe recién quién era

-Quiero ver la fotografía –respondió Liz, severamente, levantando la cara y mirándolo nuevamente directo a los ojos

-… La perdí cuando atacaron el auto… estaba en mi mochila

-¿Por qué no me la diste antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? –era la primera vez que veía a Liz enojada, pero no se podía quejar, ni excusar; era su culpa, y de nadie más

Fue el silencio de Ethan el que respondió por él, y ciertamente Liz entendió el mensaje, quizá no sabiendo el motivo.

Liz lo miró en silencio, con sus ojos todavía humedecidos, pero con una expresión de ira. Ethan no lograba verla a los ojos continuamente por mucho tiempo y miraba hacia otros lados, pero el saber que él se había llevado a eso lo castigaba de peor forma.

Sin interrumpir su silencio, se puso de pie, lo miró nuevamente, y tras dar media vuelta volvió camino a la fogata. Ethan pensó en detenerla, pero no halló palabras para hacerlo; sólo la vio alejarse de a poco. Sabía que seguiría en el grupo, pero aun así sentía que la había perdido, que nada sería como antes.

Y que era su culpa.

El único consuelo de hacer lo correcto era saber que uno finalmente lo había hecho.

Pero no había nada más esperándolo en esa meta.

Se sentó en el suelo, en la fría nieve, sintiendo el peso de lo que merecía.

Cerró los ojos.

Quería que lo perdonara, pero no sabía si eso era posible, no sabía siquiera si era debido. Quizá era imposible esperar eso.

Ni siquiera podía saberlo.

Se preguntó si merecía perdón. Y lo peor es que esa pregunta se podía aplicar al resto de su vida.

Recordó las palabras de John sobre ser un Luciérnaga, pero no se pudo convencer de merecer ser uno, al menos no en ese momento.


End file.
